Love at the safe house?
by Little Dark Rose
Summary: Everyone arrives at the safe house, but it's vacant. With ghosts seeking Chloe out and Simon trying to make his move where does that leave Derek?
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over, trying to keep hold of the sleep that eluded me every other night but this. Even though I kept my eyes closed and tried to think of dreams it slid away, leaving me quite awake. I opened my eyes, groaning. The early morning light was filtering through the blinds in the room I was laying in.

I was at the safe house, the rambling, gothic Victorian. When we had arrive we looked everywhere, but there was no other people here besides us. Derek didn't mind, he seemed to prefer it, but I would have liked some other company besides Tori.

"Breakfast!" Andrew said, walking through the house.

I looked at the clock. It was 7. In the morning. I groaned again, rolling out of bed and standing up. I stretched and yawned, walking for the door. Tori was walking down the stairs in front of me, her black hair bouncing as she hit the last step. Her shoulders stiffened a little before she spun around on her heels, glancing up at me. I paused, waiting for her usual torrent of insults.

"Good morning Chloe," she said through grit teeth before she turned on a dime and headed for the kitchen table.

I stood there, stunned. What was that all about?

"Simon must have talked to her," rumbled Derek from behind me.

I jumped, surprised.

Derek walked around me, almost as if me not saying anything to him was dismissal. I followed him into the kitchen, looking at the four bowls of cereal sitting on the table. Andrew was nowhere in sight, probably calling some people or trying to figure out why no one was here.

Tori was already eating, not looking at any of us. Derek sat in the chair farthest from her, leaving me with no choice but to sit next to him. I sat, digging into my cereal.

"Hey Chloe," Simon said, sliding into the seat across from me.

He looked at me, then glanced at Derek, who pretended not to notice. I tucked my head, ignoring them. I was defiantly still tired.

After breakfast I walked up the long staircase, heading back for my room.

"Going back to bed already?"

I froze. The voice was smooth and hazy, almost…ghost like. I felt all the hair on my body stand, I turned around slowly. There was nothing there, but hey, for me, that meant nothing.

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly.

I wondered if Derek would show up, hearing me talking to myself, or to a ghost really.

"Who are you?" the ghost mimicked me.

It sounded like a middle aged man, probably bitter at having died. I felt a shove from behind, making me stumble. A shove? I spun around, seeing nothing again. "Sh-sh-show y-yourself."

"Sh-sh-show y-yourself," the ghost mimicked.

Ghosts can't touch people, right? I was shoved again from behind. I remembered Liz touching my hand, and I had felt it. Was this ghost like Liz? A poltergeist?

"Every time I find myself in a place that's worth staying in…" the ghost began, pushing me up against the wall. "…a necromancer shows up to drag me from my afterlife."

"B-b-but I d-didn't" I stammered, my back was against the wall and I could feel his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course you didn't," the ghost hissed. I could see his outline coming into shape. "I came to scare the idea out of your head."

"B-but I w-would n-n-never…" I trailed off, watching as the ghost formed.

It was a middle aged man, his face scarred and hair long and scraggly.

"Chloe?"

Derek! I glanced at him, looking at his puzzled face.

"Ghost?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I felt his hands dig into my shoulders.

I whimpered.

"Chloe, calm down, he can't hurt you," Derek said, walking closer. His green eyes were looking from my scared face to my shoulders.

"Oh?" the ghost said, striding over to Derek on thin air. "You think I can't hurt her?"

Derek was still looking at me, unable to see the ghost.

"H-he can't h-hear you," I said.

Derek looked to me, lip curling. "What did he say?" Derek rumbled, a low growl emanating from his chest.

The ghost slammed back into me, hands on my shoulders. "Yeah, tell him."

I ignored them both, picturing the ghost in my head. He got mad, squeezing my shoulders. I winced, trying to picture him. When I was sure, I shoved him back into his afterlife. I waited, eyes closed. Was he gone? Hands grasped my shoulders, shaking me. My eyes snapped open, I yelped, jerking away. Derek grabbed me, his arms around me. I stumbled back only for him to pull me closer.

"He's gone Chloe," Derek said.

I got a hold of myself, pushing away from Derek. He looked down, a little hurt. His scowl appeared, but that didn't stop me from smiling at him. When I looked into Derek's eyes that feeling returned, my stomach clenched and my throat dried up.

"Did I miss something?"

I looked around Derek, seeing Simon. He was eyeing Derek's hands on my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own anything.**

CPOV

I stared at Simon, who was studying his brother.

"Is everything alright, bro?" he asked, eying Derek's hands on my shoulders.

I backed away from Derek, smiling. "It was a ghost."

"Oh," Simon said, returning my smile hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer, thinking of how the ghost could touch me. Liz had brushed my hand, but only brushed. This ghost was fully able to grab me. How?

Simon took my hand, slowly rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine." It scared me just to think about the ghost, and who's to say he wouldn't come back?

I wanted to discuss my fears with Simon, but for some reason I just didn't want to tell him about it. I knew he would just worry about me more. Maybe I should tell someone who never worries about me? I looked to Derek, who was scowling at the floor. As I was about to say something to him Simon squeezed my hand, getting my attention.

"Andrew said he had something to tell us in the living room."

Derek was already halfway down the stairs before I had gathered my bearings and followed, wondering what Andrew wanted to tell us.

"Well kids," Andrew said, glancing around at us.

Tori was sitting on a sofa, her legs crossed and fingers running through her hair.

"It looks like the Edison Group knows where this safe house is." Andrew said this with a voice full of pain.

"What are we going to do?" Tori asked, her eyes wide.

I was sure she just didn't want to see her mother again.

"How can that be possible?" Simon asked.

Andrew ducked his head. "Some of the people who stayed here informed me that this house was raided, and doesn't have its usual protection."

"We have to leave," Derek said, his face a blank mask, showing no emotion.

I wanted to complain, I mean we had just got to a warm, clean house, and now we had to leave? Instead I just nodded, agreeing.

"Where are we going to go?" Tori asked, her voice turning sour. I knew something bad was going to come out of her mouth. "If I have to travel with these people one more time I'll-"

Andrew held up a hand, silencing her. "I'm going to go and contact more people, hopefully meet with Jeremy, another friend, and find out where another safe house is."

We all sat in silence as Andrew strode out of the house, leaving us alone.

"What is he thinking? Leaving us here in an unprotected house?" Derek sounded furious. "I should have know this place was unguarded when that ghost attacked."

"Attacked? How?" Simon looked confused.

Derek glanced to me, his eyes unreadable.

"It just was bothering m-me, that's a-all," I started to stutter, lying didn't come easily to me.

"Well, I propose we pack," Derek continued. He didn't seem very confident in Andrew, and I didn't blame him. I was starting to doubt Andrew's ability myself.

Simon caught my hand, leading me up the stairs. As I went into my room to pack, I suspected he would do the same, but he followed me.

"Simon, we should be packing," I said, watching him shut my door.

He looked at me, then smiled. "I know, but you seem uneasy, like you want to talk about something."

Quite the opposite actually, I really didn't want to tell him. "No, I'm really fine."

Simon looked at me, moving closer. "So, who was the ghost, did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't get the chance I guess," I said idly, taking a sweater off the shelf and stuffing it into my backpack.

I turned, finding Simon inches away from me. My heart beat faster.

"Chloe," he said, taking my hands. "You know, I've always wanted you to tell me when things are wrong."

He put pressure on my hands, trying to comfort me.

"I know, but really nothings w-wrong," I said, smiling.

I thought again of the ghost, hoping it wouldn't come back. Just like before I yearned to tell Derek what had happened.

"Chloe…" Simon started, leaning forward, his forehead brushing mine.

There was a loud knock on the door, making me jump. Simon scowled, turning to watch the door swing open.

Derek was frowning at us, he had clearly heard everything said. I was glad nothing really had been said. I backed away from Simon, hoping he wouldn't really notice.

A hurt look crossed Simon's face, but he pushed it away and looked to Derek again.

"Andrew said he's going out."

"Was that all you had to say?" Simon snapped, uncharacteristically angry.

I was surprised, usually he didn't get angry at Derek.

Derek turned and left, but not before giving me a glance that said everything and nothing at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Thank you all for the reviews!! You guys are so nice, I love it :D

**Disclaimer: I got nothing **

Simon followed after Derek, shutting my door. I stared for a moment, then shook my head. They sure were acting odd these days. Maybe it was the stress from all of our moving?

I continued to pack my bag, which didn't take long considering I owned pretty much nothing at this point. I thought about Simon and Derek, feeling a little guilty. They always fought around me, it was probably my fault somehow. If it wasn't, I'm sure Derek could make it seem like it was. I snorted, remembering his 'damsel in distress' tactic. Sometimes that boy really got on my nerves.

I went downstairs, roping my bag by the couch and sitting down, flicking the TV on. Tori was nowhere in sight, probably off complaining in her room.

"And Mr. Saunders continues his search for his daughter…."

I looked to the TV, really seeing what was on the screen for the first time. There was a woman, her platinum blond hair fluffed about her face. She was looking at the camera professionally, holding her microphone at a tilted angle. Next to her stood a man, a very familiar man. I felt tears pricking my eyes as I gazed at the sad face of my father. He looked rugged and tired, dark circles under his eyes.

"Mr. Saunders, tell us, where was your daughter last seen?" The woman looked like she could care less, but her smile said 'big promotion!'

Dad's eyes flicked from the camera to the woman. "She was staying at a…group home…."

His voice sounded rugged and hurt. I stared at him, watching his lips move but not hearing his words. He was crying, on camera. I felt my own eyes well to the brink, hot, fat tears sliding down my face. I bit my lip, closing my eyes for a second. If only I could talk to him, tell him I was alright. He was out there, worried about me, and I was hiding from him!

Thumps sounded from the staircase, I guessed Simon was running downstairs.

I continued to watch my father until they switched his interview with a picture of me, smiling with my friends.

"Chloe…"

I whipped around, Derek was standing there, not Simon. I was surprised, Derek never makes noise walking around. His face was flushed a little, as though he had a fever. His eyes were watching my tear stained face.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stammered, rubbing my face with my sleeve. I felt so stupid, letting him see me like this.

Derek said nothing, only took a couple steps forward, hesitating at the back of the couch. I turned back around, blushing. "Really, I'm okay."

Derek grunted a little, walking around the couch and sitting down a couple of inches from me. This wasn't something he normally did, he usually picked a spot far from me.

"Talking to your dad would put us in danger."

I said nothing, tears rising again.

"Edison group may be watching him…" Derek was staring at me.

"I know!" I snapped, my face flushing again.

Derek frowned.

"I know, okay?" I said softer. "I just…miss him."

Derek shut the TV off, looking uncomfortable. "Simon might-"

"The ghost from upstairs could touch me," I blurted. I hadn't meant to say it like that, or just now, but I figured Derek looked awkward and I could try and change the subject. Also, who knew when I would get to talk to him alone again?

"What?" Derek asked, disbelieving.

I shrugged a little, now feeling slightly uncomfortable myself. I told him about the ghost, and about Liz.

He muttered to himself, shaking his head. His face was looking redder and redder.

"Is that even possible?" he asked, looking to me.

I felt a little fear dig into me. I really had hoped he would know the answer to that question. "Uh…"

Derek nodded, as if I had said something important, then muttered to himself again. He ran his hands through his matted hair.

I knew he hadn't looked oh so great, like other kids, but he was looking especially bad. When he turned to me again I pressed my hand to his forehead, getting a surprised look in return.

"What?" he asked, his face turning even more red. It looked like he was sweating a lot.

I felt his hot forehead, getting worried. "Do you have a fever?"

He said nothing, just staring at me.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I looked over to Tori, who was eying my hand on Derek's forehead. I pulled back, putting both my hands in my lap. Normally I would have said something, maybe not a smart remark, but something. Instead I blushed, looking at my hands.

Derek looked over to her slowly. He glanced at the bag she had in her hand, then looked away. Clearly he was still irritated enough with her to not feel she deserved an answer.

"Are you two…" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Sometimes I completely agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note!: Okay…really…thanks so much for the reviews!!!! **

**Also I thought my next chapter might be in Derek's point of view, but I'm afraid it'll be OOC. Hmm dilemma…**

**Disclaimer: weird…Kelley Armstrong wont sell her publishing rights to me…..huh.**

CPOV

I rubbed my face, turning over so I was on my stomach. It was the dead of night and I couldn't bring myself to sleep.

First of all, we might be attacked by the Edison Group at any moment. Second of all, a ghost is after me in this house, and I wasn't sure when or if he was going to show up again. Third of all, Derek clearly has a fever and I have to worry about it. Why, you ask? Because I promised him that I would be there for him when he Changes.

I thought back to after Tori had interrupted my conversation with Derek.

"Are you guys….?" Tori raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Derek said nothing, so I stood, my cheeks burning. "What's with your bag?"

"We are supposed to be packing, right?" Tori asked, temporarily distracted.

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh…yeah. I forgot."

Tori looked at me, surprise on her face. Because of my honesty she couldn't think of something smart to say. How funny.

"Party in the living room and no one invited me?" Simon asked, placing himself in front of me.

I smiled, glad he was here to relieve the tension. "Maybe you're not classy enough for our party?" I joked.

Simon glanced at Tori, then back at me. "Really? Well, I'm feeling mighty insulted."

Tori huffed, not missing his glance. She turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

"I think you made her mad," I said, leaning around Simon to watch Tori banging

cupboards and cabinets shut. "You should go apologize."

Simon was looking down at me, not answering, so I straightened up and looked back to Derek.

"You look a little feverish," said Simon, also turning his attention to Derek.

"More like a little hot and bothered," Tori said, sliding next to me with a box of graham crackers.

I flushed, looking to the floor. What did I have to be embarrassed about? Tori always said dumb things to get on my nerves and I shouldn't let her get to me. Derek growled, standing up so fast his knee hit, and successfully knocked over, the coffee table.

Simon was staring intently at Derek, his gaze raking over his face. I was starting to feel uncomfortable so I moved to fix the table.

"Let's go outside for some air?" Simon asked, grabbing my arm.

I froze, then smiled. "Sure."

Now it was nighttime and I was stuck thinking about it. Simon had been so odd outside. He talked mostly about the characters he was drawing, and his comic books, but he held my hand the whole time. I was pleased that he liked me…but it was different.

I heaved a sigh, rolling over onto my back. "What a confusing situation," I whispered.

"Confusing?"

I froze, ice seeped into my veins. That voice!

"What is so confusing, my dear?"

I glanced around, looking to the lamp on the bedside table. Even if I pulled him into focus I still wouldn't be able to see him in the dark! I reached for the lamp switch slowly, my fingers shaking.

"Ah. No. I don't think so."

The lamp crashed to the floor. I pulled my hand back, whimpering. This ghost was defiantly a poltergeist or something! After I pulled the sheet over my head I took deep breaths. If I was going to find out anything, I had to be calm. I felt fingers running up the length of my leg, giving me goose bumps. I threw the sheet off, sitting up.

"Who are you?" I asked, pulling my legs under me.

A finger ran along my jaw line. I pulled away, hitting my back against the headboard.

"Who am I?" the voice asked.

I tried to remember the figure of the ghost, which wasn't very hard, and pulled at it. I heard a soft pop, then, in the darkness, a white shape was in front of me. I strained to make out who it was, but it was too dark.

"Okay little necromancer, you've had your fun."

I felt hands on my shoulders, pushing me back into the headboard. "But now, it's time for you to leave."

"H-h-hey," I stammered. "I-I'll l-leave!"

"You think I mean the house?"

The voice coming from the figure was long, drawling and scary. It's hands moved from my shoulders to my neck, putting on the slightest pressure. I whimpered again. It felt like there was a real person touching me, but I knew this person was dead, a ghost!

"I mean this life," he hissed.

I struggled to move away as his hands gripped my throat tighter. I felt my throat closing, my lungs begging for air. I panicked, unable to stay calm and force this ghost away.

His hands got tighter and I felt blood rushing to my head, the edges of my vision turning blacker than the dark room. In a last desperate attempt I pictured the ghost, shoving him away with my mind.

"GET AWAY!" I shouted, pushing with my hands as well as my mind.

I didn't come in contact with anything, but the hands on my throat were gone. I coughed, rubbing my neck and taking deep breaths. Before I could count to five my door was thrown open, both Derek and Simon bursting in.

"Chloe?" Simon asked, rushing to me and grabbing my hands.

I shook my head, still filling my lungs with air.

Derek was still standing in the doorway, and was kind enough to turn on the light.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Simon asked, grabbing my chin and bringing my head up.

I nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

I hadn't told him about the ghost, and I was starting to feel bad about it. He would want to know. Derek looked at me again, then shut the lights off.

"Hey man," Simon protested.

Derek eyed Simon's hands on mine, then turned. "She said it was nothing. We better get back to bed before…."

"Before what?" Simon challenged.

Derek turned back around, his green eyes glinting in the dark. "Before I get mad."

Simon swallowed, squeezing my hands then walking to the door. "Check on you in the morning."

I nodded when they left. Weird, Derek left without asking any questions? That was unusual….

Somehow I managed to lay down and relax, almost asleep.

Thirty minutes later my door opened again, this time softer. I jumped up, falling backwards out of bed. I slammed my head against the wall, whimpering a little.

"God Chloe," Derek rumbled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back onto the bed.

I glared at him, rubbing my head. "It's your fault for creeping into my room in the dark!"

He didn't answer, just stared at me.

I rubbed my head some more, then sighed. "What do you want?"

"Come here," he said, standing and grabbing my hand.

I looked down at our hands. Weird. I followed him out into the hallway, then noticed he was heading for the bathroom.

You could hear every step I was taking, but Derek was silent. I marveled at his ability to stay completely silent when he was so tall. I looked him over. Tall and muscular actually.

When we were in the bathroom he flicked the lights on, shutting the door. I wasn't particularly nervous or anything, but you can't blame me for wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Look," he said, spinning me around so I was facing the mirror.

I stared at the purplish handprints on my neck, gasping. They weren't full hand marks or anything, but you could tell by looking at them that I had been strangled. Derek pulled my hair off my neck, holding it up so I could see the finger prints better.

"Holly crap!" I whispered, staring into the mirror.

Derek was nodding behind me. "It's not hard for me to guess that the ghost was trying to choke you."

"M-more or less," I said, remembering the feeling of his hands on my neck.

Derek looked into my eyes through the mirror, as if trying to tell if I was lying.

My throat went dry and my stomach knotted up. I couldn't break our eye contact, even if we were just looking at each other through a mirror. He spun me around so I was facing him, looking down at me. I stared into his green eyes, my palms starting to sweat. He opened his mouth, as though he was going to say something, but stopped, taking a deep breath instead.

I heard the bathroom door open, and I looked over expecting to see Tori gawking at me. She really showed up at the worst times.

Instead, I was staring into the shocked almond brown eyes of Simon.

Simon took one glance from Derek, his hands on my shoulders, and the marks around my neck, to my face.

This was going to be bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorrrryyyy!!! i started school again and homework and other things so sorry! but here's a chapter ;)

Disclaimer: own nothing

**I looked to Derek, expecting him to blow it off like he always did. Instead, he just stared. **

"**What did you do?" Simon asked calmly. It didn't seem like he was mad…it seemed more like he was concerned. **

**I remembered the reason Derek was placed in Lyle House to begin with, besides the fact he is a werewolf. Violence. Simon thought he hurt me, and was concerned. **

"**He didn't do anything, it was a g-ghost," I said quickly. **

**Simon turned to me slowly. "That's not possible." **

**He was surprised. I guessed he expected me to be mad at Derek, like the time he grabbed my arm, but it really wasn't his fault!**

"**It is!" I argued, feeling a little desperate to make Simon believe me. "I don't know how, but it really happened!" **

**Derek shifted a little, facing me. I looked up, thinking he would be looking over my neck again. I met his eyes, seeing the surprise in them. He was surprised too?**

"**What?" I asked, confused. Why was he surprised? He knew what happened, it wasn't anything new to him. **

"**Chloe, you should get some sleep," Simon said, his eyes straying to Derek again. **

**I knew he didn't believe me, but Derek would set him straight later, I hoped. I brushed past them both, sensing that Simon wanted to talk to Derek alone. After receding back to my room I flopped onto my bed. I highly doubted I could get back to sleep at this point, and it was only three o'clock in the morning. It was still a long time until the sunrise and I wasn't tired at all. **

**Rolling over I glanced at the dark windowpane. Condensation was rolling off the other side of the glass as if it was foggy outside. **

**I rolled back over, staring at my ceiling. Derek and Simon were probably in their rooms again, so it was safe to leave mine. Granted, Derek would hear me no matter when I left my room. **

**Slowly, I slipped out of my bed and opened my door. The floorboards in the hall creaked a little, making me envy Derek's abilities once again. After I made it downstairs I flipped the T.V on and put the volume on low. Some late night reality show was on so I wrapped up in a blanket and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep for at least a little while. **

"**Get up." **

**I opened my eyes, looking for either a ghost or Derek trying to rouse me. The latter was standing next to me, blocking the T.V a little. **

"**What's wrong?" I mumbled, sitting up. **

**There didn't seem to be anything going on around me, so why was he waking me up so early? **

"**Here," he said, throwing me my packed bag. **

**Simon and Tori were walking through the kitchen, eyeing us. I tilted my head, ignoring everyone and listening to the faint voices coming from the T.V. The six o'clock news was on. **

"**And we are on location with Mr. Saunders, who is sure today will be the day he gets his beloved daughter back." **

**I locked eyes with Derek, who was still blocking the T.V. He shook his head slightly, but I stood, moving around him so I could see the screen. **

**The blond woman from before was smiling, standing next to my dad. His face was a mask of depression, but was lit up with a small smile. Behind them was the rambling Victorian. **

**My jaw dropped as Derek turned the T.V off. I glared at him, flicking it back on. He snorted, grabbing my arm. **

"**Come on, we have to leave now," he said, pulling me a little. **

**I stood firm, staring at the T.V.**

"**We have an informant that says young Chloe Saunders is trapped inside with the large man she was seen with before." **

**Tori snickered, shooting a glance at Derek's already agitated face. I watched as the camera zoomed in on the house. It moved closer, police flanking the camera man. **

"**We have to get out of here Chloe," Simon said, taking my hand. **

**I shut the T.V off. "How? How do they know we're here?" **

"**Andrew," Derek growled. "That's the only way." **

"**Derek, he wouldn't-" Simon began, looking uncertain. **

**Derek glared, cutting him off with his stare. **

"**Well, we should probably leave, like, now then," Tori said, pulling the curtain back and looking out the window. **

**I ran to the window before Derek could stop me, throwing the curtain wide and looking out onto the lawn. My father was standing beside the anchorwoman and a line of policemen. They clearly weren't sure whether Derek was armed and dangerous. Well, he defiantly wasn't armed. Dangerous on the other hand….**

"**Come on Chloe," Derek said, grabbing my arm and not letting up this time. **

**We walked through the house, heading for the backdoor. Simon went first with Tori, checking out the area. Derek would usually have done the reconnaissance but since they thought he had kidnapped me that was a bad idea. **

"**I'm sorry Chloe," he mumbled, looking to me.**

**I glanced up at him, frowning. "What for?" **

"**I know you want to see your father, that you're hurt about leaving here when he is so close." Derek was staring at me with certainty. **

**He had already thought this conversation over in his head I bet. **

"**I know. It's fine." **

**Derek looked away unbelieving. **

**He was right. It wasn't fine. I was not okay. **

"**It's clear," Simon said, appearing at the door. **

**He glanced between me and Derek, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I nodded, shouldering my bag and following him outside. **

**It was at least a good hundred yards until the woods so we had a way to go before we were safe. Even then we had to get out of here quickly before they suspected something. **

**Simon and Tori were ahead again, Derek bringing up the rear with me. I wondered why; if they did see us wouldn't it look like he really was holding me hostage? **

"**Chloe?" **

**I froze. **

"**Chloe?" **

**Turning slowly I saw my dad standing with a group of police, looking across the lawn at me. He pushed away from the officers, trying to run to me. Some of them broke their stance to hold him back while others aimed their guns at Derek. **

"**Let Chloe Saunders go," one of them called, leveling his gun. **

**Derek gripped my arm, looking for Simon and Tori. I knew now why he had stayed with me. He knew they would interfere with our getaway and wanted to make sure I didn't run to my father. This irked me a little. I knew going to my dad, no matter how much I wanted to, would only put my life in jeopardy. The Edison Group was surly using him to get to me. **

**Derek starting running for the woods, dragging me behind him. I had to sprint just to keep up, unable to resist looking back at dad. He was calling out to me, fighting with the police. Derek tugged me into the woods, continuing on. **

"**Derek," I said uncertainly, looking back still. **

**He spun around, grabbing my shoulders. I remembered the scene in the bathroom. **

"**Look, we have to get out of here now," he said, glancing over my shoulder. **

**I met his gaze, frowning. "I know, but I…my dad…."**

"**Chloe, if you go back the Edison Group is going to pick you up. You can't get caught," he said feverishly. "I can't let you get caught." **

**That threw me off. What had he said? Without another word I followed him deeper into the woods and farther from my father. **


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: It's kind of short but I have a lot of homework to do tonight lol

I wanted to update for you anyway, so here :)

**Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me **

Tori was glaring at me, her eyes boring into the back of my head, I was sure of it. I had suppressed the urge to turn around and see if my suspicions correct for the past thirty minutes and it was putting me on edge. I glanced behind me, meeting her angry eyes. I had been right.

"No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to shoot laser beams out of your eyes Tori," Simon said, exasperated.

She glared over to him. "You know it's her fault we are walking through these woods right now."

"Tori," Simon said, glancing to me apologetically.

"You're not denying it! If her rich daddy wasn't looking for her then we wouldn't have been flushed out of the mansion and on the road again!" Tori was almost breathing down my neck, walking close enough to step on the backs of my heels.

"Stop arguing," I said, turning my attention to our surroundings.

We were walking through the dense forest supposedly, according to Derek, heading for a road. If there is a road around, there is no way we were reaching it tonight.

"We would be here anyway because if it wasn't her dad it would be the Edison Group." Derek was walking a couple of feet ahead of me, his back looking tense. I wondered why. That was the first time he said anything all night.

The stars peeked out from behind the leaves, sparkling in the dark sky. The moon was surrounded by the clouds, but I was sure it was close to, if not already, a full moon. The thought of a full moon made me think of Derek's Changes. He hadn't Changed recently, was he okay?

"Too bad were out here again, huh?" Simon said, tapping the back of my hand with his fingers.

I nodded. "At least there aren't any ghosts about."

"Oh yeah, that's a plus. Why didn't I think of that?" He laughed, obviously trying to lighten the dark mood.

He glanced ahead to Derek, as if expecting him to say something. When silence ensued he forced a laugh.

"Is anyone else feeling like this darkness is unnatural, like a horror movie?" he asked, glancing to me.

I smiled. He was trying to engage me in a conversation about my favorite topic, movies. It was nice of him to try and cheer me up.

We talked for a little while about our favorite movies, Simon reenacting some of the best scenes, which seemed to be his favorite part of the conversation. Eventually our conversation turned back to nothingness.

"We can stop here."

Derek looked back at us, his eyes glinting. I felt my stomach tighten. Glinting eyes? Change?

"So…we're just going to sleep on the…ground?" Tori looked astonished.

Derek looked away, scratching his arm. "Yeah. Got any complaints feel free to find the nearest hotel and bed down."

Tori glared, sitting on a fallen log. I glanced around, trying to find a spot on the ground that wasn't completely occupied by piles of dirt and dead leaves. The moon slid out from behind the clouds, lighting up the clearing. I sat down, leaning against a tree and looking up. It was full moon, I had been right. I knew full well that Derek's Changes had nothing to do with the moon, but the atmosphere made it seem slightly movie-esk.

"Mind if I join you?" Simon sat next to me, not waiting for an answer.

His hand covered mine, his eyes following my gaze to the moon.

"W-where are we going to go?" I asked, unsure why I was suddenly nervous.

He met my gaze, his eyes lighting up a little. "I don't know, but as long as I'm with you it'll be okay."

I flinched a little, only just able to keep myself from pulling my hand away from his. I glanced across the clearing to Derek, thinking he would be laying down or ignoring us. His green eyes were glinting again, staring into mine. I felt my face flush, looking away before he noticed. It was dark, true, but he could see in the dark so I averted my face nonetheless. Simon gripped my hand harder, looking back up to the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authtors note: HERE!!! i got ya another update lol and now i have to do my homework. Sorry **

**if its not the longest chapter ever but its full of fun ;)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing  
**

Simon rolled over in his sleep, his face scrunched up like he was thinking of something bad. I scooted farther from him and closer to the tree I was leaning against. Everyone went to sleep already, even Derek. He had looked feverish so I told him I would take first watch. That was true, but I was also too troubled to sleep. Simon had been making advances that were obvious even to me. I had always thought maybe he liked me, but I never really believed it. I mean, why would he like me?

I picked at the bark on the tree behind me, glancing around the clearing. It was starting to get lighter out, we had walked all day and hadn't stopped till late, the next day was starting. I could say it was around six o' clock or so.

Thinking back to the day before, I remembered my dad's face as I ran away with Derek. The pain had stabbed through my heart, but for my safety and his I really had to leave….right? He didn't know what was going on, and Aunt Lauren told me to stay away from him. It was better this way. I dug through my bag and pulled out the amulet my mother had given me. Sometime ago Derek had noticed that it was turning blue, and he was right. In the early morning light the amulet was fully blue, with no explanation. I had no idea why a necklace I got when I was young could change colors, but it was from my mom. She must have had something to do with all of this, she knew what was going on. I wished I could speak to her, raise her ghost even, but Derek told me that was a bad idea. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but want to anyway.

The sun was still below the horizon, but the clouds were turning a slight pink and orange. My head lolled and my eyes closed. I felt more tired then before, it seems like my adrenaline rush had run out. I slouched a little, getting a bit more comfortable. I slipped into a dream, not realizing what was going on around me.

_I stood at the top of the stairs, my toes curling around the edge of the step. _

'_Chloe, come here,' a voice called. _

_I knew I shouldn't go downstairs, I was afraid of the basement. But that was when I was little right? I was a teenager now, I shouldn't be afraid. Slowly, I took a couple steps downward, peering into the blackness. _

'_Chloe.' _

_I reached for the light switch, flicking it on. The bulb flickered, lighting the stairs for a moment, then sputtering out. I thought about going back upstairs and continuing my life, but I knew I had to go down there. There was something I just had to see. Right? I continued, forcing myself to walk all the way into the darkness of the cold basement. When I reached the bottom I looked around, avoiding the man I knew was hanging. I knew he was there, and there was something else down here. Something I didn't like, something that made me fear the basement, and the dark. What was it? Why couldn't I remember? _

_As I made my way to the back of the basement it got colder, shivers ran up and down my spine. I didn't want to be here, but something compelled me forward. I reached for my amulet, but it wasn't there. Where…? Oh…Derek broke the chain to it…. _

'_Chloe…did you think you could escape me?' a voice cackled, a ghost stepping out from behind a stack of boxes. _

_I screamed, the fear in me so great, but I didn't know why. Why was I afraid of this ghost so much? She reached for my arm, her hand passing through me. I whimpered, pulling away. She smiled, her face contorting into an angry grimace. I stumbled back, falling to the floor. I couldn't get out….I couldn't escape… _

A scream pierced through the night, pulling me out of my dream and assaulting my ears. I looked around, dazed and confused.

Tori was staring at me, her eyes as wide as dinner plates, her mouth dropped open in fear. She wasn't looking at me…more behind me. I glanced back, the hair on my arms rising.

"Hello."

I jumped, trying to crawl forward and away from whoever it was. A hand grasped my ankle, dragging me back. I flipped over on my stomach, looking up. Pale blue eyes met mine, a rugged face, and long black hair. It was a man probably as old as Andrew, his face set in a deep frown. He held me there by my ankle, not even phased by my kicking.

"Chloe!"

I freaked, flailing against the man. His free hand gripped my wrists and held me down.

"Calm down, it's not you I want." His voice was gruff and low, like a growl.

I froze, looking back at Tori. He let go of my ankle, but kept a firm grip on my wrists as he dragged me to my feet. His grip was strong, he was strong…stronger than any human man.

"Let her go."

I looked over to Derek, who was standing beside Tori, his face red and feverish, his eyes glinting angrily.

"D-D-Derek…" I whimpered, my eyes wide.

His eyes met mine, fear flashed across his face before uncontrollable anger broke his gaze. He looked back to the man.

"You want me not her, right?" he said, his voice deep.

I tried my hardest to keep from shaking, my legs just barley holding me up. The sun was above the trees, shining into the clearing. It was already early morning.

"Correct," he said, his hand tightening. "But she is my leverage."

Derek's eyes flashed, a scowl crossing his face. "This isn't Pack territory, what are you doing here?"

I felt my heart stop. Pack territory? The Pack? I had guessed this man was a werewolf, but if he was part of the Pack….we were goners. I could almost hear Liam's voice as he described the method they used to rid their territory of outsiders.

"Pack Territory…" the man mused. "How did you know I am part of the Pack?"

"I didn't, but now I do," Derek said, his face still full of anger.

The man chuckled, his laugh vibrating through my back. I bit back a whimper, my teeth digging into my lip.

"Chloe…."

I looked behind Tori, noticing Simon for the first time. His face was distraught, his eyes on me. I glanced back to Derek, keeping my eyes on him.

"Let her go," Derek said slowly.

The man laughed again. I flinched, jerking away from him on an impulse. He gripped my hair and pulled my head back, making my wince.

Tori, who hadn't said anything the whole time, stood up. She was shaking her head and backing up.

"Tori," I pleaded. She could help me, I knew she could.

She kept shaking her head, her eyes wide. I watched as she turned and darted away, running through the woods. Simon didn't even bother to stop her, his eyes on me. If she could get away without hurting herself she would.

"Simon, get Tori." Derek's face was red again, his muscles rippling.

Simon glanced to Derek in surprise, "but…"

Derek said nothing, his command had been spoken, and Simon would follow it. With one last glance at me, Simon headed after Tori.

"See, you let them go…you should let her go." Derek was scratching his arms furiously, shaking his head.

The man frowned. "She's the most important to you here, she's my leverage."

I shook my head. "No…you're wrong."

Simon was Derek's largest concern, not me. Where had he gotten that idea?

Derek grimaced, his face contorting in anger. "Let. Her. Go."


	8. Chapter 8

My blood turned to ice in my veins, goosebumps raising on my arms.

The man chuckled, lowing his face to my neck, breathing deeply. "Your fear. I can smell it."

I shivered, looking to Derek. I knew he would bargain, he had tried to before. I didn't want to be the damsel in distress, I didn't want Derek to bargain his life for mine.

"Let her go, and I'll go with you," Derek said, avoiding my gaze.

The man shifted, as though he was considering it. "No."

Derek growled, stretching out his shoulders. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I had to get out of here. I pulled away from the man, expecting him to hold me tighter. When he yanked me towards him I shifted all of my weight back, throwing my back into his chest. In his surprise his grip loosened enough for me to run. I darted forward, running toward Derek. I heard it before I saw it. Another person dropped in front of me, intersecting my path. I screeched to a halt, my heart pounding. What was I supposed to do now? The person in front of me looked as old as Derek, his hair short and brown, face lean and angry. His eyes were narrowed on me, his lips split in a malicious grin.

"Hello.." he drawled, his shoulders tensing when Derek moved behind him.

Silence ensued, no one moved. I was sure everyone of the werewolves could hear my heart beating, thumping in my chest. I felt like a rabbit, trapped with death inevitable. Derek wretched, falling to the ground and heaving up the contents in his stomach. I watched as his face contorted, his muscles rippling. The two werewolves didn't pay him much attention, as unmoving as statues.

"Derek," I whispered, feeling that this wasn't the best time for him to Change.

The boy in front of me took a few steps in my direction, glancing back for the first time at Derek. He must have decided he was no threat, because he scooped me up over his shoulder as though I was nothing more then a sack of potatoes.

"Derek!" I cried suddenly, surprising even myself. Crying out to the man to come and save me? How cliché.

The boy laughed, walking towards the werewolf from the Pack. "Jackson, where am I taking her?"

"Where did they say?" Jackson asked back.

I watched Derek, wishing I had a better power than raising the dead, something that could actually help.

"They said they would meet us at the road. Which road?"

"Cade, does it matter?" Jackson sighed. "They want him right?"

Cade paused. "So I can have her? She's the right age."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, a wave of nausea and fear pouring over me. I squirmed, punching at Cade's back.

"Stop!" he barked, dropping me to the ground in front of him.

He fell into a crouch over me, his face inches from mine. "Be a good girl and I might just let you live when I'm done."

I bit my lip, inching away from him. He stood back up, confronting Jackson. As they conversed I glanced to Derek. He didn't look like Derek.

Writhing on the ground was a wolf-like shape, muscles bulging and eyes shinning. I whimpered, wishing I could be there for him. He lifted his head, mouth and ears elongated and covered with hair. For a moment he staid still, breathing deeply. Then he stood, revealing his large form. He was thick like a burly man, his face gnarled like a wolfs. His arms and legs were longer, ending in long fingers with sharp claws. He was covered in hair, he didn't look a bit like the Derek I knew. He breathed deeply, taking in the night air. Then he howled.

I watched, awestruck as his tipped his head back and let out a throaty howl, penetrating every inch of the forest. Cade and Jackson turned, their eyes wide.

"Little brother all grown up?" Cade whispered, stooping to grab me off the ground.

I blanched, trying to move before I was in his tight grasp.

"Derek! D-Derek! H-h-help!" I cried, hoping that if there was any part of Derek still there, that he would listen to me.

Jackson crouched, unsure of whether he should attack Derek or make a run for it. Derek sniffed again, his bright green eyes moving from Jackson, to Cade, and resting on me. Cade picked up the pace, darting through the trees. It was obviously slowing him down to run with me, so Derek had no problem catching up. Cade dropped me to the ground, spinning and facing Derek. I rubbed my head, eager to get out of the fight. Derek growled, not moving in on Cade, but keeping his eyes on me. I back up slowly, backing myself into a tree.

"Cade!"

Jackson looked angry, motioning for them to leave. "Grab the girl," he snapped.

I ran before I had a chance to think, running blindly away from the three of them. My heart nearly stopped as I tripped, splashing into a small creek. I heard breathing behind me, hot breath on the back of my neck. I whimpered, looking back. Derek was crouched over me, his mouth dipping slobber, long teeth glinting in the early morning sun.

"D-D-Derek. I-It's me. C-Chloe." I stammered, searching his eyes for any recognition.

He sniffed me, blowing the hair out of my face. I winced as he got closer, waiting for him to snap, realizing I would be a nice tasty snack. I closed my eyes, trying to think of some kind of prayer to say, even though I wasn't religious. I fell back into the water as Derek's slimy werewolf tongue slid across my cheek.

"EW!" I cried, half laughing. Relief spread over me as Derek leaned back, his tail thumping the ground.

I wondered, did he completely change, or would he eventually become a full blown wolf? It seemed almost as though he was stuck in the middle. I saw no sign of the other werewolves, glad that they were gone. Without thinking I patted the top of his head, receiving a snort and a head shake from him.

Standing slowly, I looked down at my wet cloths. "This could be a problem," I said, shivering.

The Derek-wolf curled up on the ground, his back against a tree. I watched as his breathing slowed and his eyes closed.

"Sleeping? At a time like this?" I mused, glancing at him.

There was no doubt that he was scary looking, but I just knew, that somewhere in there was Derek. I sat, leaning back on the wolf, hoping I didn't wake him. His body heat was as warm as a radiator, so I snuggled a little closer, pulling my knees up to my chest and closing my eyes too. It was too early to be awake, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry I'm not updating as much, I'm going to try and update at least once a week....most likely...ill try. **

**hope you like it ;)  
**

The wind blew lightly across my face, carrying a musty smell to my nose. I shivered, squirming closer to the warmth behind me.

For a few minutes I felt sleep dance away from me, just out of reach. In the back of my mind I knew I had to get up, now wasn't the time to be sleeping. Why, though, I couldn't remember.

"Chloe…"

I flinched my eyes opening. Sleep made me groggy, my eyes trying to close once again. I shook my head, clearing it enough to realize I was lying on the ground next to a tree. I tried to pull my arms from my side, but they were pinned, stronger more muscled arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Derek.

"Chloe…"

I squirmed, trying to turn around so I could face him. As I moved, he loosened his grip, allowing me to flip onto my other side. I was surprised to find that his eyes were still closed, mind somewhere off in the land of sleep that had evaded me a few moments before.

"Derek," I said, pushing myself up onto my elbow, "wake up."

I yelped as his arms clamped around my waist, pulling me against his bare chest.

"Derek!" I cried, feebly trying to push myself away from him.

His breathing was deep, every exhale pushing the hair from my face. I swallowed, trying not to think about the well built teenager who was holding me so close. That turned out to be an impossible task. My stomach clenched, my face burning with embarrassment and…something else. Derek flinched, catching his breath. I flushed as though I had been the one caught holding him.

"Chloe?" he asked, his fingers pushing my chin up so my eyes met his.

He smiled, taking my breath away. He almost never smiled. Actually, he pretty much just never smiled, forget the almost. As if he realized this, he frowned, but his bright green eyes staid locked on mine. His breathing became shallow, I could hear his heart beating as fast as mine. My hands moved on their own, surprising even me as they slid up the back of his neck, my fingers twining in his black hair. He looked shocked for half a second before he pulled me even closer, leaning his face down to mine. I closed my eyes, his face so close his breath was burning my lips.

"Chloe," he murmured, exhaling softly.

I smiled a little, my lips parting.

"Chloe!"

I snapped back suddenly, startled. Who was yelling my name? Hands grasped my sides, pulling me backwards away from Derek. For a frenzied moment I thought of Cade, my fear making me desperate to get away. I flailed, reaching out for Derek.

"Calm down Chloe!" Simon urged, dragging me to my feet and holding me against him.

I froze, my heart still beating loudly. "S-S-Simon?"

Tori snickered, stepping in front of me. "Apparently, Chloe is not quite afraid of the big bad wolf, huh?"

I pulled out of Simon's grip, stepping to the side. For a moment I just calmed down enough to talk.

"Derek, what are you two doing here?" Simon asked, his voice on edge. "You should have come looking for us."

I admired Simon for being able to hold his anger back, clearly not wanting to yell at his brother.

"I just woke up here…" Derek said, standing, "…pulled on some pants and went back to sleep."

I glanced at him, noticing that while he did have jeans on, he still was shirtless. I wondered why he hadn't put a shirt on yet? The Derek I knew would have never gone without. As though he could read my mind, he dug through a bag at his feet and pulled out a gray hoodie, slipping it over his head. He looked over at me, catching my gaze. I blushed, my stomach doing a flip as I looked away. Since when did Derek make me feel like this?

"Well, Derek, I think you should scan the area to make sure those wolves are gone." Simon was watching me, his eyes a little hard.

Derek tilted his head. "I'm sure they're not here anymore."

"You don't want to check?" Simon asked, a little surprised.

Admittedly, we were all used to Derek making plans and checking to make sure they were foolproof.

"I don't want Chloe to leave my sight. I almost lost her once…" Derek started, his eyes on the ground.

He looked up suddenly, his eyes straying to me in shame as though he said something he hadn't wanted anyone to hear. I smiled a little, feeling happy. Happy?

I wonder…do I like…Derek?


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:

**MEEEEEERRRRRYYYY CHRIIISTMASSS  
**

**here you go!! more story for you!**

**oh, and because people are wondering, ima make my propic what i think wolf derek looks close to because i dont know how else to share a pic on here...;)  
**

DPOV

I coughed, bringing Simon's eyes to me. "We should get out of here, regardless of whether the werewolves are still around or not. It's too dangerous to stay in one place for too long."

I tried to let their stares roll off me, I mean, what did I care? Tori's eyes were drilling into the back of my head, and I was more than sure she had a comment or two bursting to get out. I had the strongest urge to leave her behind, but I knew Chloe would like that least of all. She was too kind for her own good. I tilted my head to the side, thinking about Chloe. She is smart…and nice…very pretty. There is no doubt that she is every one of those things, but so are a lot of girls. Why, then, did seeing her mess me up so much? Never once in my life had I ever fixated on a person with this level of intensity.

I glanced to the side, searching for her gaze. Not surprisingly, she was looking at Simon. I studied her face for a second, did she have the same glazed over look as all of Simon's fan girls? Was she drooling just at the thought of talking to him? No? Maybe she was the silent type, the girl who pined for her object of affection from afar. Maybe she didn't pine for him at all? But how was that possible. _Every _girl pined for Simon. There was another thought. Chloe wasn't exactly like every girl.

Her eyes flicked to mine, a confused look on her face. She blinked, startled. I wanted to look away, but the blush rising to her cheeks kept my gaze. She glanced down, angling her shoulders away from me, as though she couldn't stand the thought of facing me.

"Time to get moving," I grunted, my mood sour.

I walked off in the appropriate direction, heading away from the supposed 'safe' house. The others followed timidly, my anger a fact known among them all. I sniffed, a distinct tang filling my nose. Interesting….

For a moment I paused, thinking it may be the other wolves, but then dismissed the thought. I had other things occupying my mind, too many other things to worry about those creeps. I almost laughed at myself, letting my thoughts of Chloe taking priority over the smell of pending doom? How uncharacteristic of me.

The smell hit me nose stronger, forcing me to stop and glance around. There didn't seem to be any disturbance in the trees or bushes, where were they hiding? Maybe it was an old scent? Shuffling from behind made me spin, startling Chloe, who was right behind me. I instinctively grabbed her and pulled her against me, scanning for the threat. I growled, low and threatening. Whoever was out there…better watch out.

It all happened in an instant. A shuffling, thumping and rushing, the sounds of an attack. I spun to face Simon and Tori in enough time to see Tori, screaming while being dragged through the trees. Stunned, I staid in a crouch, Chloe safely tucked against me.

"Derek!" Chloe screamed, shocking me back to reality. "Go get her!"

I paused. Of course Chloe would want me to save her…but Tori? Why bother? They could have her!

"Derek! That's inhuman!" Simon snapped, fear all over his face. Could he tell what I was thinking?

I stood, letting go of Chloe. Without a second thought I crashed away into the forest, looking for any signs of a trail.

CPOV

I staid on my hands and knees where Derek dropped me, for the longest time, until my heart had calmed a little.

"Simon?" I whispered, my voice shaking. Poor Tori! Sure she was a pain…but to be taken by…them…..

"Chloe," he said, one arm around my waist, lifting me up, and the other lightly across my shoulders. "Derek will get them."

"W-w-what if he c-can't?" I said, my heart racing again. "What if…."

Simon pressed his fingers to my lips, silencing me. "Don't even think about it."

Nodding, I stood and leaned against him. Even thought it was late afternoon, none of the sun's warmth was reaching me. I shivered, thinking of him again. Cade. I felt a strong urge to run and hide, picturing his face was enough to put me on edge. I couldn't understand where all of this fear was coming from, or why I was playing into it, but I couldn't stop myself from being paralyzed by horrific thoughts of what they would do if they caught me…or Derek.

Time passed as we waited for Derek to return with Tori viciously attacking him with every word she spoke. Never once did I want to hear her sarcasm more than I did in that moment.

"Lets keep walking," Simon said, his voice resigned. "Derek can take care of himself, and if I know him, he would want us to keep moving."

"But-" I started.

"Remember what he said," Simon cautioned, his voice strained. "Gotta keep moving."

I let him lead me away, continuing in the direction Derek had set a while ago. There was no use arguing, what was I going to do? Sit and complain? Refuse to leave until Derek-and Tori- came back? As much as I wanted to have him-them- back at my side, I knew we had to leave.

"Besides, if anyone can track us down, he can," I smiled to myself.

Simon dropped his hands from my waist and shoulder, taking my hand instead. Part of me wanted to drop his hand, but a small part of me was glad for his warmth and kindness. I walked on, gritting my teeth and making my resolve. Gotta keep moving.

After a few hours of walking we agreed we had to stop and rest. While Simon sat on a log and ate an apple, I snacked on a protein bar. Delicious.

"How long until dark?" I asked, looking up at Simon.

He cocked his head, glancing at the sky. "I would say about thirty minutes, and hour tops."

"Should we stay here for the night? Or keep walking? Should we walk through the night? Or maybe we should sleep in shifts?"

"Chloe!" Simon cried, smacking his palm to his forehead, "you worry too much! Let's just stay here!"

I laughed a little, agreeing with him. "Yeah, I just want to be…safe."

I couldn't help but let every other thought stray to Derek and Tori. Were they alright?

"Do you want me to take the first watch shift?" Simon asked.

I looked him over, not missing that he was tired. Since I had slept for most of the morning anyway, I was far from being able to sleep. "I'll take it, I'm not even tired."

He nodded, quickly curling up next to the log and closing his eyes. He must really be tired if he didn't have time for chivalrous comments.

I pulled my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. The sun had set, the moon sliding behind the clouds. I shivered, my nerves on end. I had agreed to take the first shift, but part of me was wishing I was the one fast asleep. The hair on my arms rose on end, a cold chill climbing up the back of my neck. I knew this feeling well.

"Little necro…" a voice sang.

I froze, glancing around. There was no ghost…yet. At least, not a _visible_ ghost.

"What are you doing so far out in the woods?" the voice got closer, a faint pop announcing the arrival of a spectral being.

I studied the man who was sitting cross-legged in front of me, his face young enough to be my fathers age. Not exactly young, but hey, not dead old. I laughed at my lame joke, smiling at the man. He looked fatherly and nice, certainly not about to cause me harm. His brown hair looked disheveled, his jacket was made by sports outfitters. A camper maybe?

"Did you hear me?" he asked, looking to me in concern. "Necromancer?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out…why you're here." I smiled, feeling slightly colder when he smiled back.

He frowned again. "It is quiet sad, my family went camping…."

So I had been right. I waited for more.

"Wolves attacked our tent. Never had I seen such a big wolf. Did you know that there are wolves in these woods? That's why I was wondering why you're so far out? And without a tent…" He trailed off, the look of concern coming back to his ghostly white face.

"A wolf? Big? How big?" I stiffened, Cade's face flashing to mind, Jackson's not far behind.

He stood, throwing his arms wide in an animated motion. "Huge!"

I almost smiled, before I remembered he was dead. I felt sad for him, for his family. He seemed like a very nice man.

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling like I should remember him.

He smiled a little. "My name was John Marsh."

Another sting of sadness. Was. His name was. I bit back the tears, remembering my job. I was a necromancer, right? Meant to help the dead.

"Is there something you want me to…do?" I asked, feeling a great sense of duty to fulfill this ghost's request.

His face broke into a sad smile. "There's nothing…."

"There has to be something," I urged, feeling like I had to make this ghost happy.

He smiled to me. "You're a nice girl. I wish I had met you years ago when my family was still alive, my sons would have liked you."

I blushed, looking away. "Well…I wish I could do something-"

The ghost looked up- no, John looked up- and blanched. His white face getting whiter, if that was possible. I glanced behind me, a snarl shaking my bones. A big…really big, wolf man was crouching behind me, his elongated muzzle scrunched with his sharp teeth bared.

"Run!" John yelled, standing as though he was able to protect me.

I scrambled to my feet, reaching for Simon. "Wake up!" I screamed as the beasts long fingers wrapped around my ankle, dragging me back.

I knew this wasn't Derek, it just wasn't.

"Simon!" I screamed, lifted off the ground by the animal.

In a desperate attempt I reached for John, my fingers passing through his outstretched hand. He looked desperate, his eyes welling with ghostly tears. My screams were cut short as I was thrown against a tree, my head snapping back and hitting it with bone cracking force. Blackness danced around my vision, closing in on me as John stood, staring down at me in horror.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **

** Ah..this chapter got slightly anime-esk. perhaps i shouldnt watch so much anime before i update ? **

**i kinda like it though..hope you do to ;)**

**disclaimer: i have been forgetting to say i have nothing. except cade and jackson. ;)  
**

The wind ruffled my hair, tossing it across my face. My head throbbed, lights flashing behind my eyelids. Pain filled my mind. Getting up would be a bad idea, Chloe. Could I even get up? Where was I?

Wind. Wind? Fast wind. My eyes opened slowly, my thoughts garbled and incoherent. The blue sky shined with bright sunrays, warmth flooding over me.

"Simon?" I said, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Simon? Name's Cade, babe."

My heart almost stopped as my head whipped to the side, taking in Cade's sly face. He was sitting next to me, casually leaning back in the seat, his hand lightly sitting across the wheel. We were in a car, a convertible. How nice.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling scared and defiant at the same time.

Pissing off a werewolf was not on my to do list, but I felt the need to show I wasn't in distress, I was far from it. Very angry, actually.

"No where you want to be," Cade said slyly, running a hand through his short brown hair.

I debated making a smart remark, but I held back. If I wanted information, I would have to be at least a little respectful. "Where's Simon?"

"Your boyfriend?" Cade said, smiling lightly. "I left him in the hands of my…friend."

"Not my boyfriend," I said, "but he's a good guy."

Cade snorted. "As though a care. Too bad he's not though."

I looked at him, confused.

"I love stealing other guy's girls." Cade leaned across the armrest in between us, bringing his face close to mine. "Too bad."

I shivered, pulling myself as far from him as I could. "Get a-away."

He smiled, a predator smile. "You stutter."

I grimaced, leaning back farther, so most of my upper body was out of the car.

"It's cute," he said, sliding back into his seat and righting the wheel.

I sunk back into the car, still trying to get as far from Cade as possible. I felt like a small animal, something preyed upon by a wolf.

"W-w-where are w-we going?" I pressed, trying to avoid looking at Cade, while at the same time, keeping him in my sight.

After a minute I wondered whether he would answer me or not. "We're meeting up with your friends. The Edison Group."

I gasped, looking right into Cade's green eyes. I noticed, his eyes looked a lot like Derek's. After a moment I looked away, blushing. How could I think about him at a time like this? The Edison Group. I had to deal with them.

"Here." Cade said, jerking the wheel sharply and slamming his foot on the break.

I jerked forward, falling into the foot space in front of the seat, smacking my head on the glove box.

"We are staying here for the night." He jumped out of the car, not bothering to open his door.

When he walked around to my side of the car I squirmed to get out, my heart pumping adrenalin through me. I couldn't help but fear everything about Cade, my mind running off with all the thoughts of what he could do to me. I whimpered as he reached down, grabbing the hood of my sweatshirt and dragging me up out of the car.

"Too cute," he said, his grin making my head spin.

He set me on my feet, keeping my hood bunched up in his hand. I couldn't get away even if I had a head start, I knew that well.

He fidgeted a little, pushing me forward. I looked back at him, almost afraid of what look I would see on his face. Surprisingly, he looked interested, curious. I remembered, he is only Derek's age. Derek's age?

"We'll sleep in a tree," Cade said, pushing me off the road and into the forest.

I snorted. "A tree? Why can't we sleep in the car?"

"I'll be more comfortable in a tree," Cade said, truthfully. "Don't get so cheeky."

"You're not the boss of me," I tested, he was my age after all. Well close enough. "You're just a kid."

I screamed a little as he whirled me around, forcing my back against a tree. His hands smacked the bark on either side of my head, his face close.

"A kid?" he snarled, his pupils widening, eyes wild. "You listen to me."

I whimpered a little, turning my head away. His fingers pressed into my neck, pulling my face towards his. "Don't underestimate me."

I felt my stutter acting up, but I said it anyway. "B-b-back o-o-off."

He looked surprised, his green eyes looking normal again. Slightly human. "Back off?"

He threw back his head and laughed, moving away from me. "You're funny!"

I felt my heart about to explode, my nerves on end. I watched him laugh, unsure if I was safe or not. Clearly, Cade was a kid. A teenager who was full of rage, but still a teenager.

"Climb," he said, walking a little farther into the forest, so he could still see his car, but so no one could see us.

I looked up, scanning the large tree trunk he expected me to climb. There weren't any horizontal branches until at least twenty feet up!

"I can't climb that!" I cried, in aw at how large the tree was.

Cade sighed, laughing a little. I yelped as his arm snaked around my waist, hefting me over his shoulder. "Up we go," he said lightly, grabbing the tree with his other hand and hefting himself up. I watched as the ground got farther away, Cade pulling us away from it. I closed my eyes, gripping his shirt in terror. Talking to dead people, no problem. Being dragged up a large tree by a psycho werewolf, not okay. Nice Chloe, nice.

When we stopped he set me on a branch carefully, pushing himself out on a branch parallel with mine. I scooted closer to the tree trunk, wrapping my arms around as much of it as I could, holding on for my life. I wasn't afraid of heights so much, but I wasn't a fan of falling from this high up.

Cade leaned towards me, resting his chin on his hand. "So. How did you get caught up in all of this?"

I stared for a moment. Was he serious? The villain who wanted to commiserate with the prisoner? Not a common character. "What?"

"How. Did. You. Get. Involved. In. All. Of. This." he repeated, leaning even closer.

I thought about that for a moment. Was there a simple answer? Yes, I could talk to dead people. Did I want to mention that? Not really.

"Better yet, how did you get involved with little Derek?" he said, cocking his head like a puppy.

His face looked cute when he was curious, but his angry glance, and scary smile were burned into my mind.

"Derek?" I whispered, thinking of him. "How do you know Derek?"

Cade laughed again, a vicious laughter this time. Clearly he didn't think it was funny. "How do I know him? He's my brother."

"Brother?" I asked, my mind blown.

Cade nodded, his face souring. "From the same litter. He doesn't know it yet, but his brothers are more alive than he thinks."

I stayed silent, looking down at the lines in the bark. This was too much to think about, but I wondered how Derek would feel if he knew his brothers were alive? Scared maybe?

"Hey," Cade's voice drawled, bringing me back to the present.

I jumped, finding his face an inch from mine. His green eyes sparkled, looking more and more like Derek's.

"Stop." he said, his voice almost like a snarl.

I leaned away. "S-s-stop w-what?"

"Thinking about my brother." he snapped, growling. "It's disgusting."

I felt my fingers slide across the bark in my surprise, my legs kicking out for something to stop my fall backwards. I reached out, grasping a hand. Cade yanked me forward, pulling me against him. I felt his muscles, he was as well built as Derek. Funny, how every thought I had was about Derek.

"Watch it." Cade snapped, his fingers pressing hard into my skin. "If you die I'll get in trouble."

I was shoved back on the branch, shaken but none for the worse. Cade flipped around, stretching out across the branch. I watched as he closed his eyes, quickly falling into a sleep. How was I supposed to sleep up here? And when I was far from tired?


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors nooote: **

**its short, im sorry. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but cade and jackson.  
**

I hugged the tree as I stretched out my legs, letting them swing over the branch. It was absolutely useless, I wasn't even going to attempt to sleep up here. No way. I glanced at Cade, his steady, deep breathing hinting that he was, in fact, asleep. From many previous experiences, I knew werewolves could head better than anything else in this world, so I was unsure of what I could do. Try and climb down perhaps? This could result in falling/death. Not a way for a main character to die, with all the other danger around. I could see it now: Chloe Saunders, notorious necromancer and run away, dies from falling out of a tree.

"What am I going to do," I muttered out loud.

Realizing that I might have just woken up my captor I slapped my hand over my mouth, eyes on Cade. Waiting a few minutes, Cade remained in a sleep state, so I relaxed. Talking didn't wake him, so maybe I could attempt some kind of escape? I glanced down, reminded that there were no branches even close to the ground. The tree next to the one I was sitting in had branches all over, close enough together to enable climbing down. Too bad he hadn't picked that tree, I thought cynically.

If I snuck out farther from the tree…perhaps I could reach the other tree's branches? My head spun, panic filling my heart to the brim. I knew it meant probable death, but I had to get away from Cade, back to Derek. Slowly, I did the irrational, sliding away from the thick tree trunk and out towards the end of the branch. My hands grasped the branch, sweating furiously. I felt it bend as I got farther out, leaning to the side to try and regain balance.

"Crap," I breathed, quickening my pace to stay steady.

The branch was a few inches from the other, bending farther and farther away. I hadn't thought about my weight bending the branch! What if I slipped off? I grew dizzy again, wishing I had never tried to get down. Was Cade really bad enough to risk my life to get away? I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Calm yourself, Chloe. This was no time to mess around. I reached out for the branch, my fingers brushing it. I yelped as I pitched forward, missing my mark. Fear burned into my body as I fell, making my thoughts jumbled and incoherent. SMACK! I hit a branch a few feet below, instinctively wrapping my arms and legs around it. The wind whooshed out of me, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Well now that was quite entertaining."

I coughed, filling my lungs with air as rapidly as I could. Cade peered down at me from the branch above, his eyes cold and a deep frown on his face.

"Dangerous." he said.

I looked down, another branch two feet below. Nimbly I slipped down, resting in a crouch on the lower branch. My mind spun, my heart racing. I had to get away, I wanted to rest.

"I said, that's dangerous!" Cade shouted, landing on the branch next to me, his fist gripping the front of my shirt.

I was shoved out of my daze by his words, the pain in my ribs making it hard to breath.

"Cade…" I trailed off.

He cocked his head. "Yes…you humans are fragile. Did you break?"

"When did you get here? When did you wake up?" I was tempted to pull away from him, but I was strongly against falling any farther down.

He smiled a little. "Around when you said, 'what am I going to do.'"

I glared at him indignantly. Of course, he was just watching my escape for fun, why didn't I realize that?

He let go of my shirt, looking up at the moon. "Do you think we got far enough away from the brute? I wonder if he was handled."

It took me a second to realize he was talking about Derek. I said nothing, thinking of him. Of how much I missed him.

A low growl emanated from Cade, but I ignored it. Derek was out there somewhere, hopefully safe. Did he save Tori? Was he looking for me?

I yelped again as Cade struck, dragging me forward so his face was centimeters from mine. "You're thinking of him again."

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said defiantly. I found that I wasn't really afraid of Cade. He had struck fear into me until I saw how…young he acted.

His eyes glistened with anger at my defiance. Some of my fear was pushing out of my heart, making it beat a little faster.

"You shouldn't bother thinking of him, he's as good as dead, you're mine now."

I reeled back as Cade's lips crashed against mine, harsh and angry. I flailed backwards, unable to move from his grip. For a second he sat still, the let go of me, pushing me lightly backwards. I gasped, my fingers digging into the branch just to stay on. He didn't give me a second glance as he leapt back up to his initial branch, leaning against the tree and closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, so i wrote a long one this time **

**:] enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i dont own darkest powers. **

CPOV**  
**

"Here is our lovely home!" Cade cried, throwing his arms wide as he stepped out of the car.

I hung back, my mind blank. After I had stayed up all night trying not to nod off and fall to my death, Cade had woken up at the crack of dawn, dragging me into the car and driving in silence for nearly four hours straight. I was exhausted, but my fear and instincts wouldn't let me fall asleep around Cade.

We stood in front of large gates, locked by a power supply, no doubt. The gates were barring entrance, and most likely exit, to a massive white building. It looked like a hospital, only bigger and more…sterile. And that was just from the outside. I shivered, trying not to think of the kinds of experiments that went on in there. As Cade breathed in the air deeply, I noticed what bothered me about the building the most. There were no windows.

"Let's," Cade said, grasping my wrist and dragging me forward.

I hesitated, pulling back from a place that was sure to become my prison, if I wasn't in custody already. The only thing running through my tired mind was: Chloe, you cannot, absolutely cannot, step foot in that place.

"Come on," Cade said gruffly, his good mood souring. "They aren't after you anyway. They probably don't even know I brought you along."

I felt a little better about that, but not much. My body was on high alert, all of my senses running on overdrive as Cade called up to the person managing the gates.

"Open up," he shouted, his free hand on his hip, showing his impatience.

A guard peeked his head over the wall. "Who goes?"

I suddenly felt like I was in an old medieval movie, a knight asking to get into a castle. Sadly, Cade was no knight.

"I do," Cade shouted back, his patience almost gone.

The guard seemed as though he wanted to request more information, but decided against it.

A few seconds after he disappeared, the gates made a mechanical whirring sound as they pushed inward, revealing a long driveway up to the front doors of the eyesore of a white building.

We walked up the path, Cade looking straight ahead at all times, seeming to be nervous about something. I had no choice but to follow, the pressure on my wrist the only thing keeping me from running away from the Edison Group in fear.

The entranceway of the building held a group of people, all sporting lab coats, and conversing about something that seemed important. Cade glanced to them in disgust, as though he would rather be facing anyone but them.

A woman standing closest to us spun, a business like smile passing over her face. "Did you take care of him?"

Cade squeezed my wrist tighter, as though willing me to be silent, unnoticed. "Of course, that's why you sent me, after all."

I watched as the woman nodded, her eyes sliding slightly behind Cade, focusing on me.

"Who is that?" she asked, halting as though she would rather not hear the answer, as though she could care less.

Cade relaxed immediately, his grip loosening. "It's not who, it's what. And what does she look like?"

I was surprised that Cade would use this sarcastic tone even with the doctors, the Edison Group.

"If I know your _kind_, I would say she's a…snack. Maybe even entertainment."

I flinched, taking a step away from Cade. My stomach clenched, lack of food and sleep starting to make me dizzy. A snack? Entertainment? Why was I surprised? Hadn't I suspected this?

Cade laughed, pulling me closer. "I'll take my leave then."

The woman turned away without another word, her dark brown hair spilling over her shoulder as she faced the other doctors, jumping back into the conversation.

Cade also turned, heading down another white hallway that ended in a door. This door was different, it stood out. While the walls and floor around it were white, even the ceiling, the door was a silver steel plate, locks and other mechanisms on the outer side. I shivered at the sight of it, where was Cade taking me exactly?

"Home sweet home," he said, turning all of the locks and pressing numbers into a pass code lock. "You're going to love it."

I pulled back, unwilling to just follow him in there. There had to be something I could do.

"Why are there so many locks if they let you go out for stuff?" I asked, trying to buy time as well as gather information.

He glanced at me, his sly smile sliding across his face. "These aren't for me. They're for my other brothers. They're a little less….civilized."

I whimpered, pulling away again, trying to yank my hand out of his grasp. He ignored me, disarming the last of the locks and pulling the door open. I leaned back, pressing my heels to the ground and trying not to move. He walked forward with little effort, dragging me behind him. I stumbled as I reached the doorway, falling down a couple of the stairs that were beyond it. I glanced around for a light switch, but of course, there was none. Cade continued to walk, pulling against me. I tried to stall again, glancing back at the door.

"What about the door?" I asked. "Wont your…other b-brothers get out?"

Cade looked back to me, smiling a little. "I'm sure that woman will send someone along to close it after me. You know how cautious this group is."

As if his word were magic a man bustled up, looking at me in surprise, like I didn't belong past that door. He opened his mouth a little as though he was going to ask me what I thought I was doing, and then he spotted Cade. Quickly, he slammed the door, leaving me in complete darkness. I heard the multiple locks clicking and the buttons on the keypad being pushed, my only escape just closed off.

Cade laughed, his fingers loosening their grip slowly, then dropping my wrist all together. I gasped, clutching my arms to my sides, unable to see anything. Fear settled in my bones, cold shivers running up and down my spine. I backed up a little, lifting my foot and walking backwards up the stairs. I hit the door after a few seconds, the cold metal making me pull away from it. I hesitated, glancing around me even though I couldn't see. My thoughts started running, conjuring up werewolves in the dark. I held in the urge to scream, remembering the time Tori had left me in the crawl space.

"C-C-Cade…" I called out softly, hating myself as soon as his name left my lips. But I couldn't help it. He hadn't killed me yet, and I didn't want to meet his other brothers alone.

"Your stutter is so cute." A chuckle sounded by my ear, making me jump to the side. Arms circled around me, lifting me off the stairs all together. "Looks like I trained you well," Cade said, I could almost see the sneer on his face.

I kept my biting comments in as he carried me down the stairs. He was breathing quickly, as though anticipating something.

I shrunk against him as a thick smell hit my nose, the stench of death. It was so heavy in the air my mind reeled, the presence of so many people who had passed, linger spirits weighing on my consciousness. I felt dizzy again, but this time I couldn't see which way was up. I closed my eyes, sinking down in Cade's arms, my will collapsing, my mind going blank.

DPOV

I grunted as Jackson slammed me face down into the mud. The rain fell heavily from the darkening sky, lightening piercing the clouds. I felt angry, almost so much so it paralyzed me, but I could do nothing. Jackson was stronger, more vicious.

"Derek!" Tori cried, her back against a tree.

If she wasn't there, and Chloe hadn't told me to get her, I would have already backed out of the fight. There was no sense fighting someone I knew I couldn't beat. Unless I was saving someone for Chloe.

"Give it up brother, you aren't as strong or as skilled," Jackson said, his boot pressing into my back.

I snarled at the word brother. By then I had figured they were from the litter, but how they were alive I didn't know. Were all three alive? Or just Jackson and Cade?

As far as I was concerned, my only brother was Simon.

"Has the fight left you, little one?" Jackson quipped, leaning down close to my ear. "You know, I have some motivation for you. The girl. "

I almost laughed. Tori was in need of help, and didn't deserve to be taken by him, but she wasn't enough to get me off this ground to have my ass kicked for the fourth time in a row.

"Yes, the girl. I can see why Cade liked her so much."

I froze. Cade. The girl. Chloe?

"Yes, Cade. He may be a little immature, but when he sees something he wants, he gets it."

I felt my blood rushing to my head, a new wave of anger erupting through me.

"Do you want to know why Cade wanted her so bad? Besides the obvious? Her smell."

The rain sizzled on my hot skin, evaporating into the air. I felt a wave of nausea, as my muscles started contracting and rippling.

"She smells so…nice…You can tell her personality so easily. She has the same smell…as that nurse."

The bloody images flashed before my eyes, my brothers ripping the poor woman apart. I wretched, my fingers and face elongated, hair sprouting all over my body. The anger blocked out everything else.

CPOV.

It felt like someone slapped me with a cold hand, water trickling down my neck. My eyes fluttered open, green eyes meeting my confused gaze.

"Derek?" I whispered, reaching up to touch his face.

The eyes pulled away, a startled face staring down at me. An unfamiliar face.

I sat up quickly, my head spinning. The dim light cast by a lamp next to me barley enough to make out my surroundings. I felt nauseous, the earlier smell still strong. Someone dumped water on me.

"Where am I?" I asked, disoriented.

I had been with Cade, then…nothing.

"You're right, she is cute."

I flinched back, pulling my legs under me. I was on a couch, the smell of wet dog wafting up from its old faded cushions as I moved.

"I'm always right," said Cade, sliding onto the couch next to me.

He laid his arm across my shoulders lightly, pulling me close to him. I hunched my shoulders and drew away from him. He looked none too pleased about that.

"Can we have some fun with her?" said a new voice, a gruffer male voice.

Derek had three brothers. Cade, Jackson, this one with the green eyes, so who else was here? The green eyes got closer, stepping into the light. Another boy about Derek's age, with long black hair that was braded down the back. His face was smudged with something dark, as he got closer, I could see that it was blood.

My head spun again, I shrank away from him. This was no place for a main character to be. Once they were in the hell hole, they had no way to escape until their friends appeared for a daring rescue. I highly doubted any of my friends were going to find me in here.

"B-b-blood," I stuttered, unable to take my eyes from his face.

He smiled an evil smile, full of hunger and sick enjoyment. I knew that blood on his face wasn't an animal's. That would explain the heavy presence of death. These werewolves ate humans.

Cade tensed, closing his arm around me and growling slightly. "No. _We_ can't have fun. _I_ can."

The boy looked angry, as though he would attack, but he pulled back into the darkness, without another word.

"W-who was that?" I asked, slowing my breathing and trying not to let the smell get to me again.

"Kane." Cade turned away and looked over his shoulder. "The one with the short blonde hair and blue eyes is Oscar."

Such normal names for things so evil. I flinched even as I thought that. Derek wasn't evil. But he wasn't like them.

I glanced in the direction Cade was looking but could see nothing past the lamplight. Werewolves like these ones probably preferred the dark.

I pushed away from Cade a little, uncomfortable with how close we were. He seemed focused on something else, so he didn't make any moves as I slid to the other side of the couch. I was tempted to take the lamp and look around the room for what lay in the darkness, but I knew that would be more than a little dangerous. As far as I knew there were two other werewolves here besides Cade, a bunch of spirits and such, and one door out that was locked down as tight as Fort Knox.

"You are a pretty one," a voice whispered behind me.

I didn't have time to scream before the couch was tipped over top of me and Cade was wrestling with the blonde, Oscar. I watched as they rolled toward the lamp, my only source of light. Blood dripped onto the floor, making a distinct sound over the noise of the fight. Without another thought I pulled myself out from under the couch and ran for the lamp. Cade threw Oscar in my direction, seeing me a little too late. I hit the floor in a dive, sliding next to the light. If this was the one thing keeping me sane right now, I wasn't going to let some small werewolf fight break it. Cade was by my side in an instant, hauling me off the floor.

He growled at me, almost like he was scolding a child.

"What?" I snapped, anger surfacing. "You almost squashed my light!"

He looked surprised, then a smiled broke out across his face. He laughed, hugging me tightly while setting me back on the floor.

"What's so funny?" I asked, defensively.

Suddenly Kane and Oscar were by my side, looking at Cade.

"Whoa," said Kane. "He's laughing."

"Perhaps he didn't bring this one to have as a snack after all," Oscar said, licking his lips hungrily.

Cade, his laughter dying down, looked to the two wolves. "Your fill is in the forest."

I wondered what he meant; maybe they did feed on animals?

Oscar looked wild, a smile crossing his face. "Time to feed then."

Kane turned and stalked away, Oscar following close behind, yips and growls getting quieter as they got farther away.

I waited for Cade to go too, but somehow I knew that was too hopeful of me. As I suspected he grabbed the sofa and righted it, flopping down on the middle cushion. I staid standing, the only small amount of defiance I could do without risking getting my head ripped off.

"Turn the light out, it's hurting my eyes." Cade rubbed his forehead, waiting for me to comply.

I didn't move, holding the heavy lamp in my hand. I had no intention of turning the light out. Not only would I be unable to see again, I might be tempted to fall asleep. As if the thought of sleep triggered it, I felt a wave of exhaustion hit, making my knees weak. I felt as though I could lie on the hard cement floor and fall asleep as if it was the softest bed in the world.

"Turn. It. Off."

I shook my head, backing away from him.

Cade looked annoyed, standing up and lunging at me. I dropped the lamp in surprise, expecting to hear the light bulb shattering across the floor, but I heard nothing. Cade stood, the lamp in his hand. He clicked the light off, shuffling away from me.

I wondered if he walked making noise intentionally, so I would be able to find my way back to the couch. I sat, the cold of the cement seeping through my jeans. I didn't care if it was a cold stone floor; I lay on my side and curled up, imaging laying by Derek's side in the woods. Sleep crashed over me as soon as I looked at his big green eyes and warm smile.

I felt rumbling before I heard any sound, wondering what it could be. It almost felt as though I had my ear against the ground and a train was coming.

"What the hell…" Cade pulled me out of my daze, both his arms around me with crushing force.

I felt my ribs bending inwards, my breath being crushed out of me.

"Cade…g..get off!" I wheezed, trying to pry off his arms.

We were lying on the couch, my back to the open air, my face against Cade's chest. I immediately thought of Derek, a pain flashing through my chest. I wished I was with him.

Cade growled, cursing under his breath. "Chloe…what did you do?"

I glanced over my shoulder, shocked and disgusted at the same time. A bloody corps was dragging its way towards us on the floor, only half bone. Most of the skin and body parts were attached, this kill was fresh.

I screamed, never having seen a slaughtered person this way before. I had seen pictures when my school went to the Holocaust Museum, but that didn't compare. Without thinking I pushed with my mind, willing the sole to disappear, into oblivion for all I cared. I just wanted it away from me. There were no more sounds, the corps still on the floor. I buried my face in Cade's shirt, tears forcing their way to my eyes. I tried hard to force the image of werewolves ripping this poor woman, or so it looked like, apart, leaving half of her still….attached.

Cade, pushed me away, leaning his face close to mine. I reached up to wipe the tears away, gritting my teeth against the sick feeling in my stomach.

"Don't get snot all over my shirt," he said harshly, a small smile playing across his lips.

I pulled back too late, his lips on mine. I turned my head and tried to flip to the side, off the couch, but I remembered the body. Cade forced me under him, pressing me into the couch as his lips lingered on my neck line. I shivered, my eyes falling on the woman. Cade didn't seem to think anything of it, but he wouldn't considering he probably killed her.

Cade forced my face to his, growling softly as his tongue skimmed across my bottom lip.

I clamped my lips shut and tried to struggle out of his grip, which was impossible.

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs banged open, footsteps thumping down the stairs, the person in a hurry. At first Cade took no notice, trying to keep me still, but the person who had entered grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"What?!" he snarled, pushing himself up on his hands and glaring up at Jackson, who was soaked with the rain.

Jackson looked down to me, at first amused, then interested.

"Such a little thing could cause so much anger…"

"What?" Cade snapped again, his fingers digging into my wrists with impatience.

Jackson dipped his head, shaking out his wet hair. "Derek got away, with the girl."

Cade howled with rage, almost jumping off the couch and attacking Jackson.

I felt my heart swell with happiness and pride. I knew Derek could get away, he can handle any situation.

"Where is he headed?" Cade growled.

The lamp light dimmed a little, this was the first time I realized it was on again.

"He doesn't know where this facility is, I don't think," Jackson said reassuringly. "But, he could always…track her."

Cade smirked. "We took a car, that'll be impossible for him to trace."

I tried not to let my hopes die, but I was next to impossible that Derek could find me here. Maybe he would find Simon? Maybe Simon knew where this place was?

I curled up on the couch, ducking my head under my arms and closing my eyes. It seemed as though I wasn't next in line to sate Cade's hunger, so I should rest up. Perhaps formulate a plan. After all, Chloe Saunders isn't one who waits around to be rescued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **

**i wanted to update one more time this weekend because of your nice reviews, thank you so much !  
I'm not sure why, but i also wanted to make this chapter at least a little longer than the last one, just because. Enjoy :]**

**Disclaimer: i dont own darkest powers.  
**

SPOV

I sat up, my head spinning. "Chloe?" I called, rubbing my eyes.

The last thing I could remember was letting Chloe take the first watch. Clearly, that had not been a good idea.

"Oh…he's finally awake."

I turned, a person in a long white coat staring at me from behind a wide pane of glass, the sickly smell of a hospital filling my nose. I felt dread wash over me, my palms going cold and clammy. The Edison Group.

"Has he shown any signs of…aggression?" a new voice asked.

I looked down; my clothes had been replaced with a long white hospital gown. I blushed in embarrassment before I remembered how serious the situation was.

"No signs of aggression, but he just woke up."

"Do we have any data on him other than the fact that he is _his_ son?"

I looked down, thinking hard. First things first, I had to find out where I was. Where Chloe was. I felt cold, thinking of her. What exactly had happened? Did the werewolves get her? I shivered at the thought, my mind suddenly buzzing with all of the horrible things that could have happened. I was unable to protect her; I let her get captured, worse yet, maybe even hurt. If Derek had been with her, she would have been safe. Jealousy pricked at my heart. Chloe had eyes for Derek, that wasn't hard to guess. Derek probably didn't notice, but that wasn't a problem. The question to ask was did he have feelings for her. I shook my head. He was as obvious as Chloe, yet each as oblivious as the other. Until they realized each others' feelings, I had a chance to win back her heart. I grit my teeth, forming my resolve. I would rescue Chloe…after I figured out how to get out myself.

"The files are being sent over from the other branch, the Lyle House."

I looked to the doctors, and then quickly looked away. The less they knew about my motives and actions the better.

"It will take a couple of days at the most."

So I wasn't back where I started? Meaning I was at a different facility? Where then?

"Cade finished the job quickly; he is one of the better ones."

The female spoke up, her voice rising slightly, "Jackson was the one to take care of the failed experiment."

Failed experiment? Could they mean Chloe? Or Derek? Maybe even Tori.

"Showing favoritism? That's unhealthy for a doctor…" their voices faded as they left the observation room, leaving me alone.

I peered at the cameras mounted on the white walls. Well, as alone as possible.

CPOV

"Chloe."

I turned, dust making my nose water. I sneezed loudly, my eyes opening in surprise. I had been having a dream about being back with Derek, back at his side. I looked to Cade, who was hovering next to me with a funny grin on his face. Sighing, I sat up.

"What?" I asked, in no mood to be relatively nice.

He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Watch how you talk to me, you're my prisoner."

I flinched back as his hand pressed into my neck. I had made a mistake, overstepped my boundaries.

He grinned at my fear, in a good mood once again.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, trying to sound curious instead of sarcastic. Was it even a question worth knowing the answer to?

He stood, waiting for me to stand also. After I had, he took my arm in his hand, dragging me away from the light of the small lamp. "We're going to get something to eat."

I pulled back, gasping. Was he going to bring me along as he hunted people?!

"What?" he asked, not stopping to look at me. "You're hungry, I can hear your stomach growling."

I tripped as I reached the stairs, unable to see them. He never missed a beat, yanking me up into his arms. "Watch your step," he said slyly.

I said nothing as he tapped on the door, the sound of his knuckles hitting metal echoing down the stairway.

For a second, nothing happened. I was about to ask what he was doing, when the locks clicked and whirred, the keypad beeping. As the door swung outward, light hit my eyes, blinding and unreal. I closed my eyes, pressing my hand over them. Vaguely, I wondered how long it had been since I went down into that hellhole.

"Cade…" a weak voice trailed, sounding unsure.

I peeked out from behind my fingers, trying to adjust to the light. A small man, the one from before, was standing a little away from the door, looking just as uncertain as he had when he saw me for the first time.

"I'll be back eventually, not that you could do anything about it anyway," Cade said harshly, hefting me over his shoulder and walking on.

I yelped in surprise, my hands grabbing the back of his shirt instinctively, trying to stop myself from falling.

The man looked at me, confused and sorrowfully.

"Help…" I mouthed to him, thinking he might be a little decent.

He shook his head and turned away, walking down another hallway and out of sight.

"Time to get some food," Cade said, a little playfully.

I winced, shivering. "I don't know what kind of sick mind you have, but I won't eat people."

Cade stopped for a moment, his body rigid. I sucked in a breath, my heart pounding. He leaned forward a little, dropping me onto my feet. His face was going red…with anger?

Cade covered his mouth with his hand, bursting out laughing.

"You…thought…I was…going to…make you eat…people?!" he gasped, hunching over and grabbing his stomach. "I don't even eat people! And I was going to make you…?!"

He howled, tossing his head back in veracious laughter. I felt my face reddening. Why did I have to feel embarrassed in front of this punk? Then I realized what he had said.

"Wait, you don't…eat people?" I asked, looking at him in surprise and disbelief.

He paused a moment, trying to calm down. He looked to me with a smile, an isn't-it-obvious kind of expression. "How could I eat people? They are so unappetizing; I prefer getting other enjoyment from them."

I flinched away, backing down the hallway. And right when I was thinking he might be slightly decent, it turns out that he just doesn't like eating his toys.

"Then again," he said, stalking forward slowly. "You have such a sweet smell, I bet you would be tasty. Amazingly so."

My heart stopped, my legs shaking. I had to get away, away from this predator.

"Actually, you would taste like that nurse, I imagine. You both have the same scent…well _had_ for her anyway."

Run Chloe, run. I spun around, taking off down the hallway. Adrenaline kept me going around the white turns and curves. The only thought in my mind was escape.

"Come on Chloe," his voice echoed from behind me, imprinting fear in my mind. "Do you really think you can outrun a werewolf?"

I turned a corner, throwing open a door and rushing inside. I slammed it, pressing my back to the hard surface as though I could keep him out. There was no sound, no pressure trying to force the door inwards, trying to get to me. I heaved a sigh, my lack of judgment making me think I was momentarily safe. Yeah, right, I laughed to myself. Safe? Really? Cade was probably letting the fear grow, before making his move. I walked forward, a pane of clear glass in front of me. Where was I? I glanced around, realizing there was no other way out then the door I had burst through. How unlucky was I, picking a dead end room. Walking forward shakily, I put my hands against the glass window and looked down into another white room. A gurney stood in the middle, empty. A pacing figure caught my eye. A boy wearing a long, white hospital gown.

"Simon!" I cried, banging my hands against the glass. "Simon!"

He looked up, his face splitting into a grin. His lips moved, but no sound came out. I shook my head.

"I can't hear you," I said, hoping he would be able to read my lips.

The room he was in must have been soundproof. My stomach dropped. What were they doing to him? Experimenting on him? I had to get him out of there, I had to find a way into that room. All of the walls were white; I couldn't see a door, so it must blend in. How inconvenient.

He waved his arms, catching my attention. He was standing right below the window now, able to just reach up and touch the bottom of it. I waved a little, half smiling. At least I knew where he was.

He mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand. Watching closely, I motioned for him to say it again.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed, his eyes looking worried.

I nodded to him, shrugging a little. Physically okay. Mentally, not so much. Then again, could someone who spoke to the dead even be okay mentally?

I pointed to him, cocking my head to the side. Luckily he understood what I meant, and nodded.

I looked around his room again, not spotting any doors. He gave me a reassuring smile, looking like he needed a hug.

"I wish I could hug you," I said out loud, too fast for him to lip read. "But you're down there and I'm up here."

Somehow I found that funny, maybe food depravation. Maybe I really was going crazy. I laughed a little, smiling down at him. He blanched, pointing behind me with a blatant look of fear and anger on his face. I watched him, confused. My skin crawled, goose bumps rising on my arms. Before I had a chance to turn around arms yanked me backwards, a hand clamping over my mouth. I struggled, even though I knew it was useless. It made me feel like, hey, at least I'm trying. I'm not like those girls in movies, who just get captured with no effort of escape. Somehow I felt a little better, struggling a little harder.

"Oh aren't you feisty today, first running then resisting." Cade laughed, his voice dangerous and controlled. He was angry.

I huffed, grinding my teeth with anger. Who wouldn't try to run and resist? Was he out of his mind?

Simon was watching, his fists clenched, his face bursting with anger. He slammed his foot into the gurney, kicking it into the opposite wall.

"Looks like your boyfriend feels helpless, unable to protect his beautiful maiden."

Somehow, I felt Cade had hit the nail on the head.

It looked like Simon was yelling something, but there was only silence.

"Ooo, he really is mad." Cade said, amused. "What do you say we give him something to be mad about?"

My eyes widened as I struggled again, twisting and turning, only prompting him to hold me tighter, crushing the air out of my lungs.

His lips skimmed my neck line, his hand falling from my mouth to my waist. I felt a yell build up inside me as his other hand reached up to pull my face towards his.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, pulling away from him in his surprise. "Don't touch me!"

I pressed my back against the glass, breathing rapidly. I could barely hear anything over the rush of blood in my ears.

"Chloe…" Cade said softly, his eyes wide.

I thought, for a moment, for some crazy reason, he might apologize.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped, wrenching me forward and dragging me toward the door.

I glanced back at Simon, his face red and purplish, as if he was holding in his breath.

When we were out in the hallway we ran into a group of doctors trying to get into the room.

"What are you doing out?" the female doctor from before snapped, crossing her arms.

The other doctors stayed behind, keeping their distance from Cade.

"Better yet," she added, before Cade could answer, "What were you doing in the observation room?"

Cade snarled, his mood worse than before. "None of your business."

"Looking for food?" she guessed, frowning deeply.

Cade grimaced.

"You know _your_ meals are brought to you in your _room_." She snapped, her face sharp and angry.

I gave her credit for her guts, buts otherwise, I outright disliked her.

Cade scoffed. "As if she could stomach any food in there, that place smells like rotting bodies."

"Well, that's because there are rotting bodies in it!" she snapped back.

She seemed very impatient, in a hurry to get into the observation room. To experiment on Simon?

Cade snarled again, losing patience himself. "That's not relevant."

"Why are you keeping her around anyway?" She asked, suddenly curious. "I didn't authorize you to have pets."

I edged behind Cade, suddenly nervous. What if they had pictures of me? Would she recognize who I was? How could she not with my dad's reward and commercials everywhere? She would realize one of the people they were looking for was hiding right under their noses.

"I find her interesting. Consider her a trophy from my last job." Cade dragged me past them, staring straight ahead.

"Get back to your quarters," the woman said dismissively.

The doctors filed into the room, not paying me a second glance.

I sighed heavily, leaning over and breathing deeply. Relief washed over me, she didn't know who I was.

Cade paused, leaning next to me, looking into my eyes. "Did you really think I would let her take you away from me?"

I laughed, standing. Cade was crazy, he really was.

"Let's find food," he said, holding my hand this time instead of my wrist. "I'm pretty sure I smell a kitchen this way."

By the time we reached the kitchen I was lost deep in the white labyrinth. How the doctors found their way around here I would never know.

"Sandwiches, steak, pork," Cade listed, taking a deep breath. He pushed open the door, the startled kitchen staff backing across the room.

"I'll have all the meat you're cooking," he called to them jovially, "And she'll have whatever else you got!"

My stomach growled loudly, the smell of the cooking food enough to make me drool. I smiled faintly; for once I was relatively happy.

SPOV

I sat on the floor of the room, cross-legged with my head bowed and my eyes closed. I was trying to control the rage building inside me. There was no use prompting them to terminate this study before I found Chloe, saved Chloe.

"I wish I could hug you" she had said, smiling down.

It was almost comical and expected that she wouldn't know I could hear her.

"What do you say we give him something to be mad about?"

"Get off me!"

"Don't touch me!"

His dark and sinister voice and her angry scream played again and again in my head. Again I had done nothing. I hadn't protected her. She had been attacked right in front of me, and I was unable to help. My magic couldn't penetrate the glass; it had to be enchanted, so I was useless to her. The only good that came from this event was that I knew she was here. If that even counted as something good.  
I slammed my fists onto the cold tile, numb pain pulsing through them. I could barley feel it anymore.

The murmuring and sounds of disapproval from the doctors hung in the air.

DPOV

"Let's stop."

"I'm hungry."

"I'm tired."

"How long are we going to walk for?"

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?"

"Where's Simon when you need him? "

Tori's complaints buzzed in my ears, getting on my nerves. I didn't answer her because that would just make it worse. After I had beaten the shit out of that wolf, you think she would be a little more gracious and thankful. Apparently not.

Jackson had turned tail and ran when he knew he wouldn't win. Where ever he was going, Cade was sure to be. Where ever Cade was, Chloe wouldn't be far off. My heart thumped at the thought of her, but I pushed all feelings out of my mind. Now was not the time to think of Chloe, now was the time to follow a trail for Chloe. If I didn't save her soon, I couldn't imagine what could happen to her. Images of the nurse, bloody splatters on my brothers' faces, flashed in my mind's eye, paralyzing me for a second.

"What's up big dog, finally decide to stop and rest?" Tori asked warily. She was waiting for me to lose control again, no doubt.

I shook my head, riding my mind of the images. I had a long way to walk still, and the sun was only just setting. Trudging along, I blocked Tori's complaints from my mind, thinking only of the trail Jackson left.

CPOV

"There's no way I'm going back in there," I said, backing away from the door.

I felt sleepy again after finally getting some food, and could probably sleep for a day, but there was nothing that could get me to go into that sick basement willingly.

Cade stopped, crossing his arms impatiently. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

I winced, taking a few steps back. "Can't we just not do this at all?"

Cade was more and more tolerant with my complaints and comments, not getting angry as much as before.

"Sadly, we have to," he said, not sounding sad at all.

I looked up at him, making my blue eyes big and wide. "Please Cade, don't make me go back in there. Please."

Cade watched me for a second, and then took my hand softly. I felt a swell of success before he said, "You look like a yummy little forest animal when you do that. How appetizing."

I glared, pulling my hand away. "I refuse."

"Too bad," Cade said, smiling like this was some kind of game. "You don't have a choice, really. I also don't remember telling you that you were allowed to rebel so often."

I flinched as he grabbed my hand and slung me into the dark, letting go and laughing.

Screaming, I fell down the stairs, landing on the cement floor. My hands and elbows burned, my skin most likely scrapped off.

"Jerk!" I yelled, cradling my stinging arms.

Blood welled, dripping down my arm. I caught my breath as I tried to staunch it with my shirt, the pain flaring up. I looked around me, but again I couldn't see. I was growing tired of the strain I felt being in the dark all of the time.

Luckily, I thought, I hadn't broken anything.

"Well, you smell delicious as always. The nice ones always do," said a voice, a hand pulling my arm away from my body. "You're bleeding."

"W-w-who's there?" I asked, fear making me unable to move, the darkness amplifying the effect.

Fingers slid up my arm, touching my elbow lightly. "It's me, Kane."

His fingers swiped over my scrape lightly, wiping away the blood. I heard the sound of him licking his fingers and became nauseous and scared. I shook, trying weakly to pull my arm away.

"Imagine how much better this blood would taste if there was raw meat with it, no?" he whispered, sniffing lightly.

Voices from the direction of the stairway told me that Cade was talking to someone else, not paying attention to me…to his brother.

"The look of fear on your pretty little face is tantalizing," Kane whispered, pulling me closer slowly.

I whimpered, tempted to yell out to Cade. Ask him to save me.

"Don't worry," Kane whispered in my ear, his nose pressed into my hair. "This will only hurt for a second. I'll make it quick, as a favor to you."

An animalistic snarl rose, I could feel him shifting around me, his hot breath blowing against my face.

I screamed, unable to help myself. Hey, no one said I was the bravest character ever. Not every protagonist was the hero.

I was yanked backwards, dropped on the stairs, and sounds of a fight arose. Snarling and biting, howling and whines. I was partially happy that I couldn't see what was going on. A loud whine pierced the air, a crash and a low growl. I waited, wondering who had won.

After a moment I glanced behind me, the door was still open, the nervous man standing there, unsure of what to do. I scrambled up, climbing the stairs using my hands and feet. When I reached the door I threw myself out, sliding on the floor past the man.

"Please!" I cried, looking up to him. "I'm b-begging you! Lock it!"

The man looked from me to the darkness. Footsteps arose, someone was climbing the stairs. I had no doubt in my mind that it was Cade.

"P-please!" I cried, pushing myself to my knees, then struggling up onto my feet.

Green glinting eyes peered at me from the darkness; I was just able to make out the outline of Cade's face. I ran to the door, pushing the man aside and throwing my weight against it. It moved slowly, nowhere near the speed I would need. Cade placed his hand on the door, shoving it outwards. I fell back, smacking my head on the floor. Stars burst behind my eyelids as a hand dragged me up. I whimpered, opening my eyes to face Cade.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his worried eyes searching over me. "What did he do?"

I was unable to answer, the relief and surprise blocking out my thoughts.

"Chloe?" he asked, shaking me a little.

I shook my head. "I-I'm f-fine."

He heaved a sigh of relieve, leaning heavily on me. I supported his weight, unsure of what to do, of what was going on.

The man coughed, pushing his large glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to want safe exit, Cade?"

Cade nodded against me, "Try not to alert them of our absence too quickly this time, will ya?"

I was confused. Were we leaving? Escaping? With Cade?

"I can't leave without Simon," I said, pushing at Cade.

He pulled away, his shirt soaked in blood. "We have to leave now. We can't rescue your friend. Nor do I really want to."

I backed up. "No. I'm not leaving without Simon."

Cade frowned. "You don't have a choice."

The man walked away brusquely. "You better leave now Cade."

"Let's go," Cade urged, grabbing my hand and heading for the maze of white hallways.

I tripped along behind him, trying to think of something, anything, to get him to help Simon. I remembered the blood.

"Simon's a sorcerer, he could heal you, and me, and he would be helpful to have along," I lied. I didn't even know if Simon could heal people. At this point, it didn't matter.

Cade paused, throwing a glance down a hallway to the left. "A healer…" he muttered.

"Fine," he snapped, diverting from the original course.

Was he hurt bad enough to want a healer? It didn't look like it, so why did he change his mind?

I held my breath as he stopped in front of a black door, sizing it up.

"Let's hope they stopped observing him," he said, leaning back a little and kicking the door.

It splintered, blowing completely off its hinges. I ran into the room, Simon sitting in the center. A glance up at the pane of glass told me the doctors were gone.

"Simon!" I cried as he looked up warily. "Come on!"

He stood, hugging me tightly, until he spotted Cade. "You!" he shouted, pushing me behind him.

"Not now Simon. We have to leave Cade's…helping us." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Cade cursed, taking my hand as an alarm blared through the building. "What did I tell you? This was a bad idea."

We ran for it, heading for the front doors. As soon as we reached the lobby, guards poured in after us from all directions. Each was holding a gun filled with, what I hoped were tranquilizer bullets. At least if we got shot with those we wouldn't die.

At the sight of Cade everyone backed off, unsure of what to do. We ran outside, the large gates our last obstacle until freedom.

"What the hell Chloe!" Simon yelled, glaring ahead of me at Cade.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep pace with Cade. "Beggars can't be choosers!" I shouted back.

"Open the gates!" Cade howled, not stopping his run.

I felt nervous as the guard made no move to open them. Would Cade have time to stop? Or would we slam right into the gates? Suddenly, the gates whirred open, I couldn't believe my eyes. How could we run out of this building, practically scot free? A shot rang out behind us as we cleared the gates, a bullet whizzing by my head. Jinxed it.

"My car's gone!" Cade yelled in frustration, not stopping at the road but running towards the forest instead.

I was falling behind, unable to keep up with Cade's werewolf speed. Simon was even ahead of me, tugging me along. Cade snarled, jerking me to off my feet and throwing me over his shoulder. I looked back, watching the guards line up outside of the gate. What were they doing? All of them fired at once, their bullets pelting the ground around us, hitting the trees. When we were past the forest line Cade slowed, dropping me to the ground. I looked back, the guards not making any attempt to follow us.

"Are they going to chase after us?" I breathed, leaning over, panting.

Cade shook his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "They're going to wait until nightfall, then release the dogs."

Fear stole into my chest. They were going to set Cade's brothers on us? There was no way we could get away.

Simon sighed, his fingers intertwining with mine. "We have to keep moving."

I almost wanted to thank him for not mentioning Cade, until he glared at the werewolf.

"Thanks for all your help, but we'll be going now."

Cade stared, almost smiling. "Sorry little boy, but Chloe's mine."

I winced as he dragged me against him, Simon's face as hurt as if I had told him I hated him. I felt Cade leaning into me, his weight too hard to bear.

"Cade, you're heavy," I complained, twisting around to look at him.

His eyes glazed over, closing as he collapsed onto me. I yelped, Simon's arms pulling me away from Cade. I leaned back against Simon, his arms around my waist, studying Cade. Five darts were imbedded into Cade's back, all slightly green tinted.

"He was tranquilized," Simon said in awe. "Like the dog he is."

I was unable to comment, still trying to get a hold of my thoughts.

"Let's leave him," Simon said, pressing his face onto the base of my neck.

I shook my head. "No. We can't."

"Chloe?"

I glanced up, a deep voice I had heard only in my dreams the past few days rebounding through the woods.

"Derek?" I whispered, scanning for his muscled form in the trees. Could it really be him?

The bushes parted, Derek pushing a path through, Tori following reluctantly behind. I smiled, my heart pounding with joy and relief. We were together again!

Derek looked at me, smiling, but then he noticed Cade on the ground.

He growled low, balling up his fists and lunging for him. I dashed between them, throwing my arms wide and blocking the way.

"Derek! Don't! He helped us!" I shouted, closing my eyes and waiting for Derek to crash into me like a freight train.

The wind blew around me, but I staid standing. I opened my eyes, Derek's face a few inches from mine, looking confused and hurt.

"What?" he asked, astounded, probably thinking he had heard wrong.

I let my arms fall to my sides, feeling tremendously tired. "He helped us escape."

Derek said nothing, his eyes boring into mine. My stomach knotted up, a familiar feeling. A blush rose up my neck, creeping into my cheeks. Derek leaned forward still, his hand sliding down my arm, searching for my hand. I shivered, unable to look away from him. Suddenly, his eyes widened, his hand yanking my arm from my side.

"You're bleeding?!" he exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

I sighed, feeling slightly disappointed despite myself. He would notice something like that at a time like this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:**

**heres another update!! thanks so much for the nice reviews XD **

**I dont own darkest powers  
**

CPOV

We walked slowly through the forest. Simon was wearing Derek's extra clothes, a belt of mine holding up the pants that were three or four sizes too big. It was actually comical to look at, and I would have laughed had Derek not been ignoring me.

He was walking with a fresh-bandaged Cade slung over his shoulder. The bandages were from a ripped up shirt, but were holding quite well.

"So…any plan for where we're going?" I asked, glancing nonchalantly at Derek.

Derek sniffed. "We need to find some chains and ropes, and a ditch to drop this one in."

I flinched. Derek was really mad that I told him to bring Cade with us. I couldn't help it, there was no way I was going to let him be ripped apart by his brothers, after all, he had saved me countless times.

"There's a town up ahead, a couple hours off or so," Simon said, appearing next to me. "I'm sure that's where we are headed."

He wasn't happy about Cade either, but he had to admit, Cade saved his life too.

"Just like Chloe," Tori muttered from behind, feeling as though she had to say her piece in this round of talking. "Befriending all sorts of strays."

Derek ignored her as usual, but he seemed tenser now. He was already irritated, I wondered how much more irritation he could take. It was amazing he had trekked all the way here and not killed Tori yet.

"Night's going to fall in an hour. We have to be well away from them by sunset." Derek didn't even look back at us, he just kept walking ahead.

I frowned, thinking of something. "What about our trail? Won't they follow it?"

I had had enough werewolves, and would rather not have another run in with Oscar and Kane.

"They would, if we weren't about to walk through that."

A river lay in front of us, cutting through the woods. The water was moving fast, fast enough to carry a person downstream if they were a klutz and slipped. I shook my head.

"That's…."

"Hold onto Simon, you'll be fine." Derek dropped onto the slippery rocks from the ledge we were grouped on, starting to walk upstream.

I faltered, Tori leaned against me heavily. She clearly didn't want to do this as much as I didn't.

"Come on," Simon said, taking my hand and jumping forward. I jumped with him, Tori falling along behind.

When we landed water splashed around us, drenching us from head to toe. I sighed, noting that the water was fast, came up to at least my waist, and was running over slippery smooth river rocks. This was a bad idea, I could see it already.

We trudged after Derek, making slow progress against the river's current. We would never reach the town at this rate.

DPOV

I walked upstream as though the water wasn't even there, making much quicker progress than everyone else.

"Hold onto Simon," I had said.

What I wanted to say was, here Simon, take Cade. I want to carry Chloe. Sadly, no one other than me could carry this murderer.

What was Chloe thinking? As soon as he woke up he was going to try and slaughter us all, probably going after Chloe first if he had some kind of sick interest in her. Why did she want him along anyway? What exactly had happened while I was searching for her? Cade really must have helped the escape because there was no way she could have made it out of there with him as her prisoner. I smiled at the thought.

Cade stirred, moving slightly. Perhaps I should just drop him? He would float downstream and distract the wolves, giving us time to escape. I shook my head. As appealing as that would be, there was no way Chloe would take that as an accident.

Cade stirred again, his hands pushing himself up. I thought for a moment, and then dropped him. The cold water ought to make him wake up faster, right? Chloe glanced up, I could almost feel her shock passing over me in waves.

"Cade!" she cried, splashing around.

I paused, looking back. Chloe was holding onto Cade's arm, leaning against the current. Simon was holding onto her waist, shouting for her to let go of him. Her fingers were slipping, and I'm sure Cade was heavy, but it was only an amount of time before Cade stood up. His green eyes flicked open, identical to my own. I glared, hatred building up inside me. If only he really was dead.

Chloe smiled, letting go of him as he stood, shook out his hair, and looked down at the bandages tied sloppily around his chest and arm.

"Looks like you took care of me," he said, his arm resting across her shoulders.

Chloe tensed, looking away. "I just didn't want you to die on my watch is all."

She was tense. That could mean she was afraid of him, or….

"How the hell did we end up here?" Cade asked, looking around. "In the middle of a river?"

Chloe frowned deeply, looking up to me. I wanted to look away when her eyes met mine, but I couldn't. I was angry at her for even associating with that psychopath, but I couldn't be cold to her.

"Brother," Cade said, his voice suddenly sharp. "Little Derek."

I focused on Chloe, trying not to think of ripping his head off right then and there. She was standing firmly next to him, trying not to let the current of the river knock her off her feet. I watched her slip a little, her hand gripping Cade's arm to steady herself. Rage burned through me, but I kept quiet, letting my gaze lift to Cade's eyes.

"You're better, you can leave now," I said, trying to control my voice.

Cade smiled a little. "Isn't getting out of here a nice thought Chloe?" He asked, leaning over and looking at her.

She shook her head, looking anywhere but his face.

"Defiant again. As your rescuer, I think you own me a little more gratitude. Actually, as your owner, you can't really defy me at all."

Owner? He really was sick. Nobody owned Chloe.

CPOV

I sighed a little, leaning back from Cade. "We're staying with them. I saved your life this time and Derek carried you away from that building. You owe me some gratitude."

I waited for him to grab me and yell something, getting angry and taking off. When nothing happened, I looked back to him, his green eyes blinking thoughtfully.

"Fine," he said, looking back up to Derek. "That is, of course, if he'll stay away from my property."

"I'm not your property," I said, pushing it a little. "We're…friends…" I added as an afterthought.

Giving us some title might not make him as angry. I seemed to be wrong, his face darkening.

Even though he said nothing, I knew I hadn't won that argument.

"We have to get moving." Derek looked torn, he wanted to walk ahead, yet didn't trust Cade enough to take his eyes off him.

Cade looked down at me, thoughtfully again.

"Must be hard for you to walk in this," he said, motioning for me to jump on his back.

First I was surprised that he wasn't just throwing me over his shoulder or under his arm, second was because he was hurt yet planning on carrying me.

"I can't. I'm fine." I plodded ahead, pushing my feet against the rocks and moving slowly forward.

Cade sighed. "You'll slow us up," he said, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me towards him.

I slipped, my head going underwater, my eyes unable to see through the murk. Flailing, I sucked in a breath as Cade pulled me out of the water, holding me in the air like a wet puppy. Reluctantly, I nodded, climbing onto his back as though he was giving me a piggy back ride. I heard splashing ahead, Derek turning and continuing upstream. I felt a stab of pain, but what could I do?

DPOV

After a few hours of walking I glanced back at the others, going to comment on the fact that the sun was setting, but then I saw Chloe. She was still on Cade's back, but now she was asleep.

Cade noticed my glance, smiling at me. "Is this all this girl does? Sleep?"

I looked ahead again. Chloe was comfortable enough with him to sleep while he was carrying her? I couldn't help but feel a cloud of suspicion and pain fall over me. What had happened when I wasn't around?

Then I thought of it. The perfect, slightly dangerous but totally necessary, plan! I turned back to the others, not surprised to see Tori hanging onto Simon, her eyes half closed as though she was sleep walking.

"We need to split up," I said, looking from Simon to Cade. "I'll take Chloe, and you three can head for the town."

"And where are you two going to go?" Simon asked, his face said he wanted to trust my plan, but his eyes strayed towards Chloe.

I smiled a little. I had this all thought out. "We are going to make a different trail, leading them away from the town, then we will meet you at the next town over or something."

"Splitting up isn't a good idea," Simon said, still unsure.

I nodded. "I know, but right now, I think they will follow my trail over Cade and yours," I said. This was true, they probably thought I was a higher priority, because they had went after me in the first place.

"He's right," Cade said.

I couldn't believe he was backing my plan. I still hated him.

"But I don't see why he doesn't just go alone, and leave Chloe with me," he continued, clambering up on the bank.

We followed, all glad to be out of the water.

"If she was with me, I know you would be good so you could see her again, right?" I said, taking a risk.

Cade cocked his head, considering this. "I could leave with her right now."

"But you owe us," Simon put in quickly, looking alarmed.

For some reason, he seemed extra concerned. I was beginning to doubt that something hadn't happened between those three.

"As if that matters to me?" he said, smiling a little.

Tori yawned. "All the guys are fighting over Chloe. I feel so loved."

I ignored her, trying to think of something.

"But it matters to Chloe," Simon continued. "She would never let you near her again. She's being generous just by keeping you safe from Derek after what you did" Simon glared, balling his fists as if an unpleasant memory crossed his mind.

I shook my head a little, clearing it. I had to find out what happened, if I didn't, I might just kill Cade. Not that it was a bad idea.

Cade's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed with anger. "As if this pup could beat me?"

"Goody two shoes Chloe would probably hate you forever you know?" Tori said, her arms crossed.

I wondered if she was trying to help or hurt the situation. Sometimes with her you just couldn't tell.

Cade looked as though he was ready to fight, but slowly, he glanced over his shoulder at Chloe, as though thinking of what she would want to do. Since when did that cold blooded murderer care what a person would want?

"Fine. Let's split up here." Cade walked over to me, turning around and waiting for me to take Chloe.

I thought for a second, then carefully gathered her in my arms, trying as hard as possible not to wake her. If I did, she would be incredibly suspicious, knowing her, she would guess my motives faster than anyone else here. Except for maybe Tori.

We split, Cade walking ahead of Simon and Tori, towards the town.

I shook my head, facing the opposite direction. I was leading the other werewolves away intentionally. What did I just drag Chloe into?

CPOV

I scrunched up my face, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. Yawning, I decided that it had to at least be midnight for me to feel so rested. I opened my eyes, staring up at the moon.

"Chloe," Derek said, peering down at me.

I flinched, surprised. "Derek?"

"Yeah," he said, putting me down and looking behind himself. "We all split up."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Why would we all split up like that? Wasn't it too dangerous, with the wolves looking for us?

Derek shrugged. "We are leading the other wolves away from the town. Meeting up later."

I wanted to say I was happy that I was grouped with him, but I felt like that wasn't something he wanted to hear. He was probably angry that he got stuck with me all of the time.

"What about Cade?" I asked, hopefully he wouldn't kill Simon. Or Tori.

Derek looked away, frowning. "You know he's a killer right?"

I nodded vigorously. "That's why I'm worried about where he is!"

Derek looked back to me, his eyes lighting up a little, then darkening again.

I wanted to reach out for his hand, comfort him. "What's wrong?" I asked, I wanted to help. Was he worried about Simon and Tori? It was their misfortune to be with him after all.

"What happened while I was looking for Tori. How did you get…captured?" Derek sat quickly, looking up at me expectantly.

I sat also. He was worried about this? I shivered a little, thinking of Cade's 'room'.

"Well," I started, "While I was on watch the first night, I met a ghost."

I spent the next fifteen minutes telling my story, trying to make it sound right without mentioning all of the times Cade…got carried away. I shivered again, chills running up my spine. Derek said nothing, just sitting and staring at me intently, waiting for more. When I got to the part about Simon, he perked up.

"What?" I asked, pausing from the story.

He shook his head, motioning for me to continue.

"So I saw that Simon was in the room, I could see him though the glass. The room was soundproof though, I couldn't hear him and he couldn't hear me. We talked for a bit, lip reading you know, and then Cade kind of crashed the party. He probably knew I was in that room the whole time, letting me think I might just be safe." I scowled, thinking of the hope I had felt for a split second. "He…" I trailed off, thinking for a second.

Derek noticed my hesitation, frowning. "He, what?"

"He…grabbed me and, uh, d-dragged me out of the room," I said, looking up at the moon.

Derek growled a little, startling me. "You're lying."

"N-no!" I shook my head. "I'm not! I'm just…scared thinking about it."

Derek stood, looking ahead. "We are almost to the town. We should be quick."

I felt a stab in my chest. I lied to him and he knew it. But what was I supposed to say? Cade forced himself on me? I shook my head a little, trailing after Derek. There was no way I would ever tell Derek that.

We reached the outskirts of the town by midnight, the moon high above our heads. Derek was looking around for a place to stay while I waited by a school building. I kicked at a few rocks, thinking about circling the building. We could stay in a school right? Were there guards at night? I couldn't remember how long it had been since I had been at my own school. Not too long, but it felt like forever. I wasn't the old Chloe anymore, I was different.

"Chloe," Derek appeared behind me, making me jump a foot in the air.

He laughed, a deep gruff sound. "I will never tire of you doing that."

"I will," I snapped, looking to him. "Did you find a place?"

"There's an open door at the side, we could stay in the gym or something." He didn't look like he liked the thought of school. I remembered how he had said he always got into trouble, just because of the general fear people had for him.

"If you want to go somewhere else," I started, cut off by a figure landing in front of me.

"Oh," a drawling voice said. "We were sure Cade would be with you."

I jerked back, recognizing Oscar's voice. Didn't Cade say all the locks were on the doors to keep them in? That meant they didn't go out much.

"But instead," Kane added, landing in front of us in the same swift and abrupt manner, "She's with my little brother."

So Cade, Jackson, Kane, and Derek were the brothers. Oscar was the odd man out. Derek growled, backing up against the brick wall and pulling me against him.

"Hm," Kane murmured, grabbing my hand and looking at my elbow. "Your wound's healed, sadly."

Derek smacked his hand away, growling louder. "Leave if you know what's good for you."

"Too bad," Kane said, ignoring Derek and focusing on me. "Cade isn't here to save you from us now."

"It is odd though," Oscar said, looking Derek over. "I can't believe he let her out of his sight."

Kane nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but think they were trying to rile Derek up.

"He wouldn't let us play with her," Kane said sadly, as though he was really, deeply offended by this. "He would even play with her in front of us."

A nervous pain bit into my stomach, my hands going cold. Derek tensed around me, his arm tightening around my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

"I wouldn't call," Oscar said, grinning a little at me, "what they were doing 'play'."

Derek snarled, his arm loosening around me as he shoved me to the side.

"Derek! Don't!" I cried. He had told me before, run when you can't fight. We needed to run now, there was no way Derek could take both of them on.

Oscar dodged out of his way, letting Kane attack him first. Derek bowled him over, pounding him into the ground. His eyes were shining metallic, flashing in the moonlight.

"Derek!" I shouted, knowing he was beyond paying attention. What could I do to get him to look at me?

Oscar sauntered over to where I stood, his eyes scanning over me. "Well, well, well. Gotten yourself in trouble, haven't you?"

I screamed when he lunged for me, turning and running toward the open side door. It had to be around here somewhere, I had to get inside this building. Oscar caught up in a second, grabbing my arm and throwing me against the wall.

"Can't let our main prey get away, can we?" Oscar's eyes glinted malevolently. He knew something.

I cried out in pain as his hand crushed my throat, blocking the air I needed to stay alive. Think Chloe, think! He let go, letting me drop to the ground.

"The Edison Group can't believe we let you get away. Once they found out Cade's little pet was the Chloe Saunders, oh they were so excited."

So that's why they had followed my trail over Cade's.

I heard a shout from Derek, looking over to see what happened. When I saw him barreling toward me I took Oscar's moment of confusion to stand and run.

Derek grabbed my hand, turning and heading for the doorway. I wanted to look back and see how close Oscar and Kane were, but I couldn't make myself. When we reached the door I ran inside, not stopping until I was halfway across the gym. I leaned over with my hands on my knees, breathing deeply. Good thing I rested up before, or I would have never been able to run that. Derek was standing with his back pressed to the door, ready for them to try and get in. I sat, still trying to recover my breath.

Derek appeared by my side a second later, crouching in front of me.

"The door…" I said, unable to look past him. "What…about…the door?"

Derek shook his head. "It's locked."

I laughed, falling backwards and sprawling out in the middle of the gym. "There is no way a lock like that would keep them out."

"They left." He didn't sound happy.

I looked up at him, he was still crouched by me, looking at me intently.

"Are you sure?" I prompted him, feeling uneasy.

He nodded, looking away. "Yeah. I don't know why, but they just left."

The moonlight was shining through the big slanted windows on the high ceiling, making it so we could just see each other. The far corners of the gym were dark, showing that it was still night time.

"I don't think I could sleep after that," I muttered, putting my hands behind my head.

Derek scoffed, lying down next to me. "It could be because you slept half the night already."

I shook my head, smiling. "Nah. I could sleep all the time, to make up the sleep I've lost hanging with you guys."

Derek looked sideways at me suddenly. "What happened what I was looking for Tori?"

I felt the nervous pain again, feeling a little sick. "Nothing I'm happy about."

He took this into consideration, looking to me again. I returned his gaze, waiting for him to ask it. I knew he would. How could he not?

"Was what they said true?" he asked, his voice sounding a little odd.

I bet he would rather be pretending he didn't care. Somehow, I knew that he did care, a lot.

"Not in the sick way they said it," I said carefully, looking away. What should I say to him? I hoped desperately that he wouldn't ask anything more.

When he said nothing, I looked over at him, expecting a skeptical look, or maybe even a glare. Instead, he was sitting up, leaning slightly forward over me. I flinched back a little, surprised. It was amazing how silently Derek could move. Hit face was in shadow, the moonlight against his back. I inched away a bit, my stomach tightening, a blush burning into my cheeks.

"W-what?" I asked, trying to look anywhere but at him.

He leaned forward again, his face inches from mine. This close I could see his eyes, even in shadow. They were staring at me with intent, and something I couldn't place. I wanted to say…but it couldn't be…?

"Chloe…" he said softly, his hands moving to rest on the floor on either side of me.

I couldn't look away, his face getting closer every second. I leaned up a little, to meet him. His eyes closed a little, his breath blowing on my face.

"Derek," I whispered, my hand sliding up to caress his cheek. My heart was beating so fast, but I wasn't embarrassed or nervous. I knew that I liked Derek.

"Who's there!?" shouted a voice, a flashlight shining around the gym, landing on us.

I looked over, shielding my eyes from the light.

"How-" I whispered, unable to believe we were interrupted again.

Derek looked back down at me, smiling a little.

"I guess we better go…" I said, waiting for him to move.

He leaned down suddenly, his elbows resting on the floor and his hands holding my face. His lips pressed mine softly, then harder, his breath burning my skin. I blanked, laying on the gym floor in a school I didn't know in a town I had never heard of, thinking only of Derek's lips on mine and his arms holding me. I kissed him back, my hands holding the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. I didn't ever want to let him go.

"Chloe," he said, pushing me away.

I looked up to him, why did he push me away? He kissed me first!

"Get outa here!" another shout, footsteps echoing through the gym.

I gasped, remembering the guard. Derek laughed a little, standing and dragging me to my feet. "Come on," he laughed, taking my hand and heading for a door to the right.

"We aren't going back outside?" I asked, running with him.

He shook his head, squeezing my hand. "I don't know if they really are gone or not. They could be waiting for us."

We burst through the door, running down a long hallway, the walls painted with a gold stripe down them. As we ran I noticed a sign, a gold and black sign, a huge mountain lion on the front.

"Their mascot must be the mountain lion," I said absently as we turned a corner.

Derek laughed, shaking his head again. "Does it matter?"

I smiled. He was back to being the Derek I liked. Not the grumpy one who ignored everyone, but the one who enjoyed my company and having fun, even though he didn't like to admit it.

"In here!" he shouted, pulling open a door and dragging me inside.

We slammed it, trying to be as quiet as possible so the guard would run past.

"We're in the cafeteria," I said, looking for the kitchens immediately. They had to have some kind of food, and we were hungry!

Derek sniffed, heading for the far end. I followed, trusting his nose indefinitely. We pulled open another door that led to a small room filled with ovens and serving lines. For a second we just stared, then we split up, looking for any kind of food.

After a few minutes I called Derek over. I had found the snack stash! We carried handfuls of food, bags of chips candy bars and occasional packs of dried fruit, over to a small corner behind a couple of ovens and a storage area.

"They shouldn't look for us here," Derek said, sitting.

I thought for a moment, sitting next to him and leaning against the wall. "Wont the school have cameras?"

"Yeah," he answered, "but they won't check them until morning to see which students they have to suspend."

I shrugged. I was sure if the guard caught us again we could figure a way out of getting caught.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, neither of us really having anything to say. After a while, Derek started sagging, his head drooping and his eyes closed. After walking for probably two days straight he had to be tired.

I sucked in a breath as he slumped against me, his head resting on my shoulder. He shook himself a little, sitting up and regaining his thought.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his eyes.

I shook my head, laying my legs out and patting my lap. "Here, I'll be your pillow."

He looked at me for a second, his eyes half closed. I smiled, shaking my head a little. He was like a little boy, wanted to stay up but was too tired to. He nodded, stretching out and laying his head on my lap.

"Goodnight," I whispered, my hand absentmindedly stroking his hair.

I closed my eyes, thinking about all that had happened ,all that I wanted. Right now, this was the only place in the world I wanted to be. Hiding in a school, stashed in the corner of the kitchen with Derek's head in my lap. I couldn't be happier.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long, school and stuff. Thanks for the reviews. honestly i wasnt sure you would want to read my fic after the real story came out just because lol.**

**anyway, thanks for reading! oh and i did a little in Cade's POV but im afraid to ruin his character so its not much. **

**Disclaimer: dont own darkest powers.  
**

CPOV

I moved a little, my head against something hard and uncomfortable. I opened my eyes, shielding them from a bright ray of light. Derek lay still, breathing in and out slowly. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my stomach. My head was against the wall. Thanks Derek, thanks. Real comfortable here. Derek didn't move, his eyes shut and breathing steady. I wondered what time it was and whether he would wake up soon or not. What was today? Was it a weekday? If it was we were going to be in trouble.

"Derek," I whispered, shaking him a little.

His arms constricted around me, crushing my abdomen.

"Derek!" I cried, trying to pry his arms off.

His eyes opened, focusing on me with a sort of innocent confusion. A confusion that said, I didn't know I made you sleep against a wall Chloe, honest. He let go, sitting up and stretching.

"What time is it? Where are we again?" He asked, looking around then back at me.

I laughed at his confusion, earning a glare and a back turn from him. As he focused away from me, I stood, looking for a clock. One was mounted on the wall, the generic school clocks, ticking away. It read 5:00. I stretched also, feeling relaxed and at ease. Nothing could go wrong now that I was with…where did Derek go? I looked around, finding that I was alone in the kitchen.

"Derek?" I called, looking around and peering into the cafeteria.

His large form wasn't anywhere I could see, and the sun was rising quickly. If we didn't get out of this school soon, who knew what would happen. I walked through the cafeteria, looking for any sign of him. Of course, Derek wouldn't leave a sign anyway, so I was out of luck before I even started. I spotted a calendar with the days crossed off on it, mounted on the wall. With a sinking feeling I eyed it, noticing the last day crossed of was Monday, so it was probably a Tuesday.

"Crap…" I whispered. What time did janitors and staff start getting to school?

A sound to my left startled me, my anxiousness making me run back to the kitchen to hide. Why would Derek leave me alone?

A man in a dark blue uniform walked in, a dark look on his face, as though he would rather be sleeping than preparing for children to come to school. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen, my heart speeding up as he reached for the door. I spun around, glancing at the rows of silver cabinets and shelves. There was no other way out? The door was pushed open, giving me so little time to find a place to hide. I dove behind a silver oven, crawling along the back wall as far from the man as possible.

"Janitors are so unappreciated," the man mumbled, walking to the opposite side of the kitchen.

I shook my head, crawling further away. When the man ducked into a closet I stood, making a split second decision. I dashed for the door, planning on exiting the school through the cafeteria. The man shuffled out of the closet with a couple of brooms in his hands, dropping them in shock as I dashed by.

"Hey!" he shouted after me, picking up the broom and brandishing it as a weapon.

I glanced back for a second, turning and shouting sorry. It's not like I wanted to hide away in your school.

The warm air blew around me as I pushed open the heavy door. My hair fell around my shoulders as I ran across the schools yard. Derek would find me by my scent, so I didn't have to worry about him. When I was far enough away to be safe I leaned against a tree, panting.

"My gosh, who knew I would be so out of breath already?" I complained, wiping my brow.

A rustle behind me made me jump. Derek pushed out of the bushes, an angry glare plastered across his face. "What are you doing making so much noise out here?"

I flinched, feeling guilty, then angry. He had left me alone right? Did I really have to defend myself to him?

"Chloe! Oscar and Kane could have still been here! They are probably alerting the Edison Group of our whereabouts as we speak! And you-!"

He shouted, lifting his hand as though he wanted to strike me. His face said it all, he was eternally pissed that I had disobeyed him. Even though: He. Left. First.

"Excuse me?" I yelled back, not backing away from his menacing form. "You left me alone in the cafeteria, and I was about to get caught by a janitor! Where else was I supposed to go?"

Derek's mask of anger broke into that of puzzlement. "Janitor?"

"Yeah! Did you want me to get caught! Honestly!" I crossed my arms and looked away. What was with all of these werewolves and their rules? Not to mention their unbearable tempers.

Derek sighed, sounding frustrated and annoyed. "Look, we have to leave now. We have to get moving so Oscar and Kane wont find us. Also we're due to meet Simon and the others in the next town."

I waited, ignoring him. If he lead, I would follow, just as he wanted it.

Derek sighed again, stalking off in the opposite direction. He waited for me to catch up a few paces away, then continued on.

As we walked we stayed silent. Derek was just like normal, not saying anything or acting happy at all. I glanced around at the shops we were passing by, looking for any sign of people. A few store owners were opening up their doors and turning on their 'We're Open!' neon signs. Derek followed my stare, stopping for a second.

"Do you need something?" he asked, looking to me with an expressionless face.

I shook my head, walking past him.

"Look Chloe, I was just worried about you," he said grudgingly. "I'm sorry."

I smiled a little, facing away from him. I knew just how much he hated apologizing, especially to me.

"Ok," I laughed, walking again.

He caught up, keeping pace with me as we crossed a street. The lack of people and cars, or any general sign of life, was a bit eerie, making it feel as though we were escaping from a ghost town.

"Hello!" said a woman, stepping out in front of me.

I stopped, startled at her sudden appearance. "Hello?" I said back, looking to Derek for approval.

He was tossing me a questioning glance, unable to see the woman.

"Well speaking of ghost towns," I muttered under my breath. The woman was dead. Great.

"Please, dear," she started, brushing her grey curls away from her face, "are you that cute girl all over the news?"

I faltered a little. I knew my dad was making commercials and broadcasts, but I wouldn't call that all over the news. "What do you mean?"

"I just saw you on my son's telly last night! My son's a dear boy, he didn't take my passing too well. Took to the drink you know? I've been trying to tell him to quit, but you know how hard it is, without him being able to see me and all." She beamed, as though death had made her the happiest woman on Earth. It was odd she hadn't asked me to help her yet.

"You were saying?" I prompted, curious now. "About the television?"

Derek shifted, getting impatient. "Chloe, now's not the time."

"Oh, he's a handsome boy!" the woman cooed, as though seeing Derek for the first time. "A little rough looking though?"

"The television?" I said again, a little impatient myself. I guess when you can only talk to a select group of people, when you find one you just never shut up.

"Oh yes!" she said, smiling at me again. "I saw your face on the telly! The man said you were being sought after because you escaped from a mental facility, attacking and harming two guards in the process."

What? I stood, angry and terrified at the same time. Police were looking for me for assault? Assault I committed when I escaped from the metal facility?

"D-D-Derek," I stammered.

"So it is you! I thought I would warn you in case you didn't know. I understand, well not really but, being a young necromancer is hard. I'm so sorry dear. I must be going now." She walked past me, evaporating in the early morning sun.

I stood stock still, my mind racing. I was going to go to jail! Not the it was much worse than the Edison Group, actually it was probably better, but jail!

"Chloe? What did the ghost say? Are you okay?" Derek gripped my shoulder, startling me out of my reverie.

I looked to him, eyes wide. This shouldn't startle me really, I mean I was already technically wanted, but somehow the fact that now the whole worlds thought I was dangerous was shocking.

"I'm wanted by the police for assault while escaping from a mental facility." I deadpanned.

Derek's eyes lit up, his frown cracking into a smile. He laughed, wholeheartedly, in the middle of an unknown town at 5:30 A.M.

"It's not funny!" I cried, smiling a little. It was rare to see Derek laugh at all, let alone this much. "Everyone thinks I'm dangerous! Me! Clumsy Chloe!"

"Welcome to my world, he said, fingers interlocking with mine as he caught my hand and led me down the street.

I smiled, who cared if the world was after me? I knew Derek wouldn't let me go.

CadePOV

I sniffed, crouching low to the ground. Chloe hadn't come this way yet, perhaps my little brother wasn't going to bring her back to me?

The small Asian boy came up behind me, exuding all kinds of angry vibes. "What are we waiting for? Are they in the town or not?"

I wondered how mad Chloe would be if I killed him. Just for fun. I didn't want her to be mad at me, maybe I should let him live.

"They haven't been here." I said, glaring back at Simon, I think his name is.

Simon glared back, seeming to have a new sense of confidence that I was not liking.

"Excuse me?" I said, standing up fully and squaring my shoulders. "I. Could. Kill. You."

Simon backed away, fear flashing through his eyes. I smirked, looking back to the town. Who's the man?

I wondered when my little brother would be here with Chloe. What if he didn't bring her? Somehow I knew he would. Chloe…. No matter what my brother said, or thought, she was mine.


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

As we walked down the side of the road Derek was less careful than usual. This route was right out in the open, usually he made sure we were completely hidden from view.

"The werewolves can track our scents anyway, so we might as well get to the town quicker." He explained, dragging me along at an even faster pace.

I thought about the others, Simon, Tori, and Cade. Did they make it to the town? If they did, would we be able to find them? What happened if the Edison Group got to them first? What if the Edison Group got to us first?

"Quit pouting," Derek said, poking at my face. "You look much cuter when you smile."

I blushed, looking down. How could the Derek I know be completely casual saying something like that? I glanced up at him, spotting a redness creeping into his face. He turned away when he say me looking, covering it up with a cough.

"So," I said, kicking a stone along the road in front of us, "what are we going to do when we meet up with the others?"

Derek stayed silent for a moment, watching the rock I kicked roll to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Well, we will have to find someplace where they won't find us," he said, gripping my hand tighter.

I shook my head a little. He was right of course, but I didn't want to be hiding forever. I thought of my dad, what he must think of me now. I assaulted two officers and ran away, again. I looked up quickly, pulling Derek to a stop.

"Hey!" I said, getting an idea. "If it's said that I escaped from a mental facility, won't the Edison Group, or at least the Lyle House, be under suspicion?"

Derek cocked his head, frowning. "Why?"

"Because I was missing! My dad was all over the news, looking for me everywhere! If the Edison Group had me locked up without my father knowing, and the whole world knows it…!" I was smiling; maybe this could help us get rid of the Edison Group. I didn't see how yet, but it defiantly was a step in the right direction.

"Yeah, that is something. They will be questioned as to why they held you without consent. Technically that could be considered kidnapping, or taking a hostage or something. But even with that, I doubt they will stop looking for you." Derek squeezed my hand again, resuming his walk.

I nodded, "I know. But it's still something against them."

"We have a lot of things against them," Derek chimed, his voice scarily happy.

I laughed. "Yeah, but something believable."

We reached the outer limits of the town at around noon. Derek was glancing around, sniffing the air lightly.

"I'm going to check the forest for them. Stay here." He started to move away, but I gripped his arm.

"Hey, can I at least find somewhere to wash up?" I asked, trying to look to cute to resist.

He laughed a little, a small smile lighting up his face. "Sure, not too far though."

As he walked away I congratulated myself. Before Derek would have said no, or told me to jump in a fountain or something. I found the nearest restaurant, asking politely if I could use their bathroom, trying not to look too much like an escapee. When I reached the bathroom I ran the water in the sink, using it to wash my face and arms. Running my fingers through my air a couple of times I smiled. Now instead of looking like a street rat I looked more like…a runaway. Awesome. Whispers followed me out the door of the restaurant, chilling me to the bone. Had someone recognized me? From either the missing child ads or the wanted ones, either would result in immediate police calling. I glanced around, Derek not anywhere to be seen. Should I find a place where no one would be? Or should I just look for Derek? C'mon Chloe, use your reasoning skills. Derek would be mad if I went looking for him, and if a got caught by the cops it would be an even bigger problem. I ducked behind a few shops, leaning against the wall. No one was likely to come back here, so I was safe from prying eyes I supposed. I listened to the sound of the air conditioning system attached to the building; it was almost loud enough to drown out my own thoughts. I closed my eyes, trying to think of what I should do. I wanted to contact my dad, even though I knew that was out of the question. Then again, why would it be? The Edison Group had been looking for us through him, but now they had Oscar and Kane, who could track us down easily. So, if I were to find my dad, he wouldn't tell the Group because he knew they kept me from him!

My eyes snapped open as a new sound faintly joined the A/C. A siren. Someone in the restaurant must have called them! I felt my heart race. What was I going to do? Where would I hide? Glancing around I noticed a ladder. Tentatively I grabbed onto it, looking up. If I hid on the roof would they find me? I shrugged, the siren getting louder and making me chose quickly. The ladder was rusty and old, pain flecks peeling off and sticking to my hands as I made my way up. It creaked, shuddering a little as though it was deciding whether or not to just collapse. I froze, the sirens not moving anymore. They must be in front of the restaurant. Slowly I made my way up the ladder. When I reached the top I crawled on my stomach, afraid that I might accidently show myself. The gravel on the roof dug into my arms and legs but I lay flat. The building wasn't that high so if I stood I would defiantly be seen.

I was considered 'dangerous' so the police were probably ready to shoot. I shivered, wishing I wasn't in this situation.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, rolling onto my back and scrapping my arms on the gravel. Derek's hand clamped over my mouth before I could yelp, a smirk crossing his face. I scowled behind his hand. I despised how much he enjoyed doing that.

He sat back, crouching over the lower half of my body. I assumed he was out of the police officer's sight so I stayed where I was.

"Someone called the cops," I said stupidly, almost afraid of the wrath he would shower upon me for getting seen.

He glowered, not even answering. He sniffed, shaking his head a little. "They are defiantly looking for you."

I waited. And waited. Finally he turned his glower back on me.

"I can't believe you let yourself get seen," he said in a low voice, eyes narrowing. "Do you have any idea what would happen if you got arrested?"

I nodded.

"If you went to jail there would be absolutely no way to get you back out again!" he growled, voice getting slightly louder.

He was really mad. "Technically I would go back to the Edison Group," I said, thinking it over, "They can't put a crazy person in jail, they put them in mental hospitals."

Derek clenched his jaw. "Not. The. Point."

I sighed. "Yes, I'm in trouble. Can we please get out of here before punishing Chloe?"

Derek smiled a little, glancing up over the edge of the building. "They haven't left yet and are now searching the premises. We should defiantly get going."

I shuffled out from under Derek, trying not to let myself show. Derek's hands held me in place, holding onto my sides. I looked up at him, confused. He was close, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I blushed, but slid my hands around his back, hugging him. The kiss became more heated, Derek pulling me into him, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. I followed suit, completely unaware of what was going on around us, focused only on Derek. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever had, leaving me weak and embarrassed.

Derek saw my bemused look, chuckling as he climbed down the ladder. I crawled after him, still shaking. When we were both on the ground Derek lead me out of the ally the back way, heading for the forest.

"Did you find the others?" I asked, my face still burning.

Derek nodded, lacing his fingers between mine. I wondered what the others would think, but then again, I didn't really care. When we were a safe distance from town we stopped in a small clearing, Simon's face appearing from behind a tree.

"Chloe!" he cried, a big smile across his face. I hugged him, smiling back. Tori sauntered over, leaning against a tree. "Nice to have you back Chloe."

At first I thought she was being sarcastic, but when Cade sauntered out of the bushes like he owned the place, I could tell she was serious.

Cade was at my side in a second, his arms around my waist. I felt my anger bubbling, making me glare up at him. He sniffed my face, his lip curling in distaste.

"Someone's been making good use of my property while I wasn't around I see," He drawled, his eyes settling on Derek.

Derek opened his mouth to speak, his eyes cold as ice, but I beat him to it.

"Get your hands off me dog!" I shouted, slapping Cade across the face so hard he stumbled back. "I am not your property, so you cannot touch me as you please!"

Cade's eyes widened in shock, the others mirroring his expression. My hand throbbed from the force of my slap and his stupid werewolf strength. Derek laughed, his hand tenderly taking my wrist and pulling me back towards him. I waited for Cade to do something, but he stood down, his eyes on Derek in surprise.

"Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship," Tori said, "and all along I thought it was Cade."

I smiled a little, her praise clear. Even if she was a wench she had her good points.

Derek took my hand, the one that wasn't in agonizing pain thank god, and motioned towards the town. "Chloe was spotted and the cops are everywhere, so we have to jump town."

"Another night in the woods?" Tori complained, sitting on a fallen log. "Just what I wanted. Thanks."

I shrugged, "Sorry. I didn't want to be a wanted criminal either."

Tori raised her eyebrows in surprise, clearly wanting to hear the story later.

Simon sat next to her, smiling to me. "So where to now?"

Derek shrugged. "Somewhere we won't be found I guess. Any ideas?"

I raised my hand, nodding. "I know where we should go."

Derek waited, looking down at me.

"We're going to find my dad."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So this is probably the second to last or third to last chapter for this fic, so I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Darkest Powers.  
**

CPOV

We walked in a single file line, Derek first followed by me, Tori, Simon, and lastly, Cade. After I had suggested going to my dad, Derek refused absolutely. Apparently he thought my dad would turn me over to the police, but I knew better.

"We have to go!" I had argued. "It's the only place we really will be safe! Right now, he's the only one we can trust!"

Derek had said nothing, but started walking off. Naturally, we all followed. That had led us right into the silence we were currently traveling in. I was determined to get my point across; I just had to first think of the right way to do it.

"So…" Simone said, catching up to me and breaking our line. "Are you and Derek together now?"

I blushed a little, not meeting his eyes. For some reason I felt kind of guilty. "Yeah, I guess so."

Derek snorted up ahead, but said nothing.

"I was waiting for it to happen, "Simon sighed, "but oh well, I guess my charm wasn't enough this time."

I smiled at him thankfully; it was great that he wasn't mad or resentful. "I know, you got beat out by Derek. Who would have guessed?"

Tori appeared on my other side, crossing her arms. "I could have told you it was going to happen. You two are so obvious."

I laughed a little, glad that we were getting along for once. It was good to know she could gather up enough civility to function when she wanted.

Derek stopped suddenly, turning to face all of us. "How much money do we have?"

I shook my head a little. "I don't have any money on me."

Simon and Tori nodded, saying they didn't either. Derek looked to Cade expectantly, his jaw set angrily. "Well? What about you?"

"I may have some cash, why?" Cade answered airily, crossing his arms in a defiant manner.

I looked away, not bothering. It wasn't my job to deal with him anymore; Derek could have fun with that by himself.

"We need some to take a bus somewhere, a town or something. Obviously not the town Chloe was seen in, but somewhere else. Or, to use a payphone." Derek was getting annoyed, describing his plans to someone he didn't think should be around was clearly getting on his nerves.

"A payphone? What for?" Cade asked.

Derek sighed. "To call Chloe's dad."

I smiled at him. "So we're going with my plan then?"

"Only because we have nothing else to work with," he answered, looking away stubbornly.

"Fine by me, because I know this will work. Where is the closest bus station?" I didn't really feel like riding a bus was our safest option, I was too likely to get recognized, but what else was there?

Simon seemed to be thinking along the same lines I was when he said, "Won't riding a bus be dangerous? It gives other passengers a lot of time to get a look at Chloe. What if they figure out who she is?"

"Oh Chloe," Tori said, "You're so famous!"

I could feel the sarcasm in the air as I ignored her.

"Why don't we just dye her hair black again?" Tori jabbed, glaring at Derek. "It looked great before!"

Derek looked thoughtful. "We just might have to do that."

"No!" I cried, "That is absolutely not happening!"

Cade sniffed a little, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. "Why don't we just steal a car?"

"Steal a car?" I repeated, a little confused. Was he trying to be funny? Steal? "I'm already wanted, that would just make it worse."

Cade nodded, ignoring me. "It's the safest way to travel, considering there wouldn't be anyone to recognize her. But then again, it could bring the police down on us."

"Exactly, which is why it's a bad idea." Simon said, shaking his head a little.

Tori shrugged a little. "Why not?"

I said nothing, letting this conversation play out. Where would we find a car anyway? I knew Cade could drive so we didn't have to worry about that, but stealing? Wasn't that a little extreme?

"I guess we could do that," said Derek after a moment. "Compared to everything else we have been through, that should be easy."

I was surprised by his accepting the idea in the first place, let alone so easily.

Cade walked up to where Derek was, peering down the hill. There was a bus station with cars in the parking lot, all ripe for the picking.

"Do you know how to hotwire a car?" I asked, standing next to him.

Cade looked to me, a small cocky smile crossing his face. "Well of course I do. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

"One who abides by the law?" I suggested, looking back down to the car lot. I was nervous, breaking the law didn't settle with me well.

"Laws are made for humans, not werewolves." Cade said lightly, before starting down the hill.

We followed, slipping and sliding a little until we reached the road. Cade headed straight for the cars, not paying even the slightest attention to the people milling around. I paused nervously, looking at all of the people waiting for a bus. The cars in the lot must be theirs, or the employees. Derek caught my hand as he passed me, dragging me along.

"Don't worry," he said, "you won't get caught."

"Well, that doesn't help me at all. I'm just nervous." I gripped his hand, trying to look ahead and not seem so suspicious.

Simon walked up to my other side, frowning slightly. "You would think these people would wonder why a group of kids are coming out of the forest…?"

I nodded, swallowing. Cade was already at a car, something small and black. A Lexus, I thought. I didn't care enough to check. He pulled at the door, tsking when he saw it was locked.

"Crap," I complained, "what do we do now?"

Cade tossed another smile my way, gripping the handle again. "Watch and learn."

He wrenched the driver's side door right off its hinges, setting it lightly on the ground. I froze in shock, waiting for the wail of an alarm or something.

"People get too comfortable now-a-days, not getting car alarms," Cade sighed, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

I supposed he had an alarm for his car? I forgot about my thoughts as he ducked under the steering wheel and pulled out the panel, revealing a lot of wires.

"Are you sure?" I said, looking around edgily.

Derek turned to face me, taking my other hand in his also. "Relax. What are you planning on saying to your dad when you call him?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I said, shrugging a little. "Probably that the Edison Group is chasing us and that they are evil, and that we need help."

Derek laughed a little. "Do you think he will believe you?"

I nodded vigorously. "I know he will. After finding that the Edison Group lied to him all along, he would be furious."

"I hope you're right. What if he doesn't want the rest of us…?" Derek seemed a little uneasy, looking around to the others. "What if he'll only want you?"

Surprised, I looked at him, eyes widening. Was he afraid of being left behind? That only I would be safe? That he and the others would have to keep on fighting for a safe place to live? I gripped his hands firmly, pulling him closer to me. He looked at me, confused, as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. "I would never leave you guys behind," I whispered, looking into his green eyes. "If my dad can't help we will move on to plan B, together."

Derek was still staring at me, eyes a little unfocused. After a few seconds a blush crept across his face, causing him to glance over to the others. Simon and Tori were watching us silently.

"Wow," Tori said, snickering. "I never would have thought Chloe was the dominating type."

I backed away, blushing madly. Derek opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off by the sound of an engine roaring to life.

I looked over to Cade in surprise. "You got it?"

He stood up, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Like I said before: of course. Now everyone get in before someone notices."

Cade sat in the front seat, eyeing the empty doorway. "Perhaps I shouldn't have ripped it completely off?"

Tori laughed, "Oh you just thought of that now? Too busy showing off for Chloe huh?"

She opened the back door, sliding into the middle seat. Simon sat on her one side and Derek and I looked at each other.

"Do you want to sit in the back, or the front?" I asked, looking to him.

Simon shook his head. "Is now really the time for this? Someone get in."

Cade glanced at us idly. "Chloe sit in the front, little brother in the back. I would much prefer the girl to be with me. Much better scenery."

Derek ignored the comment as he moved into the back seat and shut the door. I took the passenger side, closing the door quickly and putting on my seat belt. "You better get us out of here fast, it looks like those people started to notice something odd."

Cade nodded, hitting the gas and smoothly whipping the car out of the parking lot and onto the road. I shrunk back into the seat as he continued accelerating, going way above the speed limit.

"Just like old times, huh Chloe? Too bad we aren't in my car." Cade smiled my way, but refrained from moving any closer.

I looked over at him. He was learning some restraint it seemed. Good, very good.

"Where to?" he asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

Derek stayed silent, probably thinking.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I can call my dad at a payphone, so the closest town? Or should we travel a while to get farther away from the bus station?"

Cade nodded again. "Farther would be better. No one's after us yet, but that doesn't mean they won't report the car stolen."

After a few hours in the car everyone was either falling asleep or already there. Cade hadn't said anything for a while and I was starting to worry. If he got tired we would have to stop, no one else could drive the car. Simon and Tori were sleeping, leaning slightly on each other. If either of them found out they would never let the other live it down. I laughed a little, leaning my head against the window and looking up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and a few stars were showing in the fading glow of the sunset. How long had we been on the road? I wasn't sure anymore, but at this point it had to be about five or six hours. I looked over at Cade again, but he just stared out at the road stoically, one hand on the wheel and the other in his lap. If there was a door I'm sure it would be hanging out the window. Derek was sitting in the back, looking out the window, eyes drooping. He was near sleeping also, probably trying to fight it.

"Are you alright to drive?" I asked, trying not to be too loud.

Cade glanced at me for a moment, then quickly set his eyes back on the road. "Yeah."

I looked back out the window, seeing even more stars this time. "Do you want to stop and sleep somewhere?"

"No."

I sighed. He wouldn't tell me if he was tired anyway, I would just have to get him to stop in another hour or so.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, sleep tugging at me. I pushed it away, rolling down my window so the wind could wake me up. It really was no time to be sleeping, I had to stay awake. No way would I leave Cade to stay up on his own.

"What town do you want to stop in?" he asked softly, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

I looked back also, noticing Derek was finally asleep. "The next one?"

"Does it matter" he laughed. "Or are you just saying that?"

"I think you should get some sleep also. It's unfair for you to drive all night." It was true, it was unfair, but part of me was eager to call my dad.

Cade didn't answer, but he took the next exit off the highway, driving into a small town. He pulled to a stop in front of a gas station, parking neatly. "We should use that payphone, and maybe get some food."

"Should we wake up the others?" I asked, looking back at them.

Cade shook his head, stepping out of the car. I opened and shut my door quietly, following Cade to the phone. He handed me the coins and looked at me expectantly. I gulped, putting the money in, picking up the black phone and pressing my dad's number on the silver metal buttons. It rang three times before he answered, his voice tired and weary.

"Hello?" he said, sighing into the phone a little.

I felt tears well up in my eyes at just the sound of his voice. "Dad?"

"Chloe? Is that you?" he cried, gasping a little. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

I sobbed a little, unable to help myself. Cade put and arm around my shoulders, hugging me a little. I wiped my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Chloe? Are you there?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me. I'm okay, I'm at a gas station in some town."

"What town? Where?"

I shrugged a little. "I don't know, I'll find out."

"You're wanted by the police, I thought you ran away from Lyle House, I've been looking for you everywhere! Then you were at that house, and you ran again! I heard on the news you escaped from a mental facility, and are wanted…" he trailed off, noticing his babbling. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I am too Dad. Look, the Lyle House is a fraud; it's run by the Edison Group. They're after me and my friends, we ran from them, and they've been chasing us ever since. They used you to try and catch me, that's why I ran from you." I took a breath, feeling unsteady. Cade rubbed my shoulder, glancing at the man inside the gas station. "They caught me and I ran away again, so they said I was dangerous and now the police are after me Dad!"

He was breathing heavily into the phone, but he said nothing. I wiped a fresh batch of tears from my eyes and took another deep breath. "Dad? Do you believe me?"

More silence. I gripped the phone tightly, not bothering to wipe my tears anymore. "Dad?"  
"Yes," he said after a long pause. "I do. I was suspicious ever since they found you and lied to me about it."

I laughed, happy that he didn't think I was crazy. "Thank God! I'm so glad you believe me!"

"What about the rumors of you being kidnapped by a man?" he asked, voice nervous and shaky.

I smiled a little, my tears drying up. "That's Derek, he's not really a man, he's only a bit older than me. He's my friend, those are untrue rumors. We ran from the Edison Group together. Me, Derek, Simon, and Tori. Well, now we have Cade too. We all need your help. Please."

"Of course, just tell me where you are. I'll get you immediately." I could almost hear his smile through the phone. "You and all of your friends."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So I'm sorry it took me so long, and I'm also sorry it's kind of short :( But i promised someone (derekandchloex3 lol) that i would update tonight, and now i have to be somewhere so it ended up only being a short update, sorry! Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone ! (and for putting up with a lazy author like me) :)**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I walked around to the passenger side door, feeling a little giddy. Cade had found out the name of the town, Churchville or something, and I had told Dad. He tried to come and get us right now, but I told him he might as well wait until morning. If we found a nice place to sleep, probably an abandoned house—so nice, I know—then he could pick us up in the morning. After all, we were all practically asleep anyway.

Cade started the car and pulled out of the station, cruising into the small town. It looked like a farmland kind of town, so I told Cade to look for a barn or something.

"So what are you going to so when your Dad picks you up?" Cade asked, staring straight ahead.

I looked to him sharply. "Picks us up."

"Whatever."

"Cade, you are coming with us right?" I was suddenly nervous. Was Cade going to go off on his own as soon as my Dad came? How would he survive against the other werewolves? "Right?"

There was silence, the car slowing down a little. I turned in my seat so I was facing him completely. "Cade…" I said in a stern no-nonsense voice. "You are coming with us…?"

He still didn't answer, foot pressing on the break enough to lurch the car to a stop. For a moment everything was still, the others were sleeping in the back, Cade looking ahead, and me staring right at him. As if he was afraid to break the silence he turned slowly, his head followed by his shoulders, leaning closer to me.

"Cade, come on, you are coming right?" I asked franticly. I couldn't leave him to fend for himself, not with everyone else against him.

He shook his head a little, laughing. When I didn't move he smiled. "You get so riled up by the thought of leaving me, don't you?"

Before my brain could process that comment he leaned forward and kissed me lightly, holding it for a few more seconds than I could take. When my mind caught up to the present scenario I pulled back quickly, the back of my head smacking forcefully against the window I had rolled up when I got back in the car. Cade laughed so loudly the others began to stir.

"What's goin on?" Tori asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Derek looked from Cade to me, assessing the situation. He saw my shocked face and Cade's laughing face, frowning deeply. "Apparently they can't be together without a chaperon."

I looked to him, my face burning in shame. Could he guess what happened? Did he know? I supposed because it was Derek, he would know. And, if he didn't, he would find out.

Simon laughed uneasily, trying to break the tension. He quickly stopped when Derek flashed him a glare.

"So…where are we?" Tori asked, coming to the rescue, surprisingly.

Cade stepped out of the car, taking the lead. "A barn."

"A barn?" Derek asked, sounding suspicious and a little mad, probably because he wasn't a part of the planning session that led us here.  
"Yeah," Cade said, stopping and looking at Derek. "A barn."

"We're going to sleep here," I said, trying to regain my composure. "My dad said he would get us in the morning."

"The morning?" Derek said, a little astounded.

I thought it was a little irritating that he kept questioning everything that we did. "Yeah," I said, imitating Cade, "The morning."

His face broke out in a scowl and he pushed kicked his door open, heading straight for me. I whimpered a little as he grabbed my shoulders tightly, leaning down so we were eye to eye. "If he knew the gravity of the situation, he would come tonight!"

"I-I-I told him t-t-to come in t-the m-morning." I stuttered, trying to lean as far back away from the angry Derek as I could. "I d-d-didn't w-want him to have to d-drive a-a-all night."

Derek looked ready to burst, his face flushing a murderous red. "What?"

I just looked back at him. What was he so worried about? There was no way the Edison Group could travel here that fast, and they still thought we were back at that school where Oscar had last seen us.

I gasped as Cade jerked me out of Derek's grip. "Watch it little brother. She meant no harm."

I was surprised only for a moment before pulling away from both of them and heading for the large wooden barn ahead of us. Simon and Tori were pushing open the doors with difficulty, oblivious to the argument that had just ensued. When I reached them Tori squeezed my shoulder a little, and Simon tossed me a smile, before stepping into the dark barn. Maybe they weren't so oblivious after all?

"Well, I guess we should sleep then?" Simon said, sitting on old musty straw.

The barn was empty, the smell of animals faint. It hadn't been in use for a while, so it smelled more like dusty old wood than horses or cows.

"Should we set up a watch?" Tori asked, as though she couldn't care less.

I nodded, raising my hand a little before anyone else had the chance to answer. "Yeah. I'll take first watch."

Tori nodded, sitting far away from Simon and closing her eyes. They both fell asleep within moments. I supposed the previous night with Cade must not have been a very restful one.

Derek walked hesitantly towards were I was sitting by the door, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Did you sleep in the car? Can you stay up for watch?"

I sniffed a little, a bit mad that he had reacted that way. Actually, a little more than just a bit, really mad, but I said nothing about it. "Yeah, I slept so I'm fine. Go to sleep."

Cade eyed me a little, saying nothing. When Derek walked away dejectedly and lay in the hay I tossed him a thankful glance. At least Cade was being a little helpful now.

I sat, my arms around my knees, thinking of my Dad. What would he do when he picked us up? Would he take us somewhere safe? I imagined that he would. I mean, what else could a father do? I had faith in him, even if the others didn't. I honestly couldn't blame Tori, because of her father and mother, but Derek and Simon trusted their dad, so why not mine?

Cade settled next to me, sitting close enough for our shoulders to touch. "So, is it a habit for you to lie to your boy toy now?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter whether or not I got sleep? I'm not tired anyway, and it's my fault we're here instead of my Dad's car or something."

"Relax, no one here blames you besides Derek, and he's always grumpy and mean." Cade sniffed, leaning into me.

I sighed. "Derek's not always grumpy and mean. It's just because of the current situation."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that when you're with a guy you aren't supposed to talk about another guy?"

I looked to Cade, a little annoyed. "You're the one who brought him up."

"And you were supposed to say, 'Oh yes, Derek's so mean, not nice at all like you Cade! You're so wonderful!'" He snorted, leaning back on his hands. "Or something like that."

I laughed a little, shaking my head. At least he was funny, and I wasn't trying to stay awake by myself. Then again, he hadn't gotten any sleep yet either. "You should sleep Cade. You drove all the way here."

"You should sleep Chloe, you stared at me the whole way here." He retorted, grinning at me.

I looked away. "Cheeky."

After a while we were both silent, staring out of the barn at the stars. Before I knew it I was sleeping, dreaming about reuniting with my father and saving all of my friends, so we could all live happily and safe. That, of course, was how I knew I was dreaming; As though we could all live happily and safe—safe maybe— but all of us happy at once? Yeah, right.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So this is the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks for reading and supporting the fic throughout the process! I made this chapter suuuper long :)**

**Disclaimer: Darkest powers belong to Armstrong. **

**

* * *

**CPOV

The rhythmic feeling of the rise and fall of someone breathing lulled me out of my dream riddled sleep. I kept my eyes closed, wishing for more sleep. However much I got wasn't enough, and it defiantly wasn't time to wake up yet. The moon was somewhere above my head and the sun was fast asleep on the other side of the world, I was sure of it.

I was struck with a sudden uneasy feeling; the first tangible thought to creep into my mind was of Cade. I had been on watch, he was next to me, and then I fell asleep. My stomach clenched up and sank, leaving me feeling a little dull. Derek was going to kill me. I opened my eyes, pushing myself away from the muscled chest I was curled up against. Sometimes I wondered—did these kinds of situations seek me out? I felt arms crush around me, unwilling to let me worm away. I glared, looking up into the face of—Derek?

Derek's eyes were confused and cloudy; I had woke him up with my sudden struggle for freedom. It took a moment of deep thought for him to collect himself and form words, and even when he did, they weren't that awake themselves. "What?" His groggy voice broke a little, eyes barely staying open and focused on me. "Chloe?"

"Sorry," I whispered, trying not to bother anyone else. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"With all that pushing and shoving it seemed like you did," he muttered, closing his eyes and snuggling further into the hay.

I smiled as he pulled me closer, getting comfortable. "I thought you were someone else, I didn't mean to."

Derek opened an eye at that, looking at me intensely. It looked as though all of the sleep had dropped from him and he was wide awake. "Someone else? Who else would be sleeping with you like this?"

I swallowed, knowing I had made the wrong comment. "U-u-um…"

"Going to lie?" he asked, arms tightening around my waist. Anger was laced through his voice, but something else was also there: determination.

"N-no" I muttered, looking anywhere but at him. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that my back was to the others, Simon and Tori still very much asleep, Cade sleeping a foot or so away from me. Derek's back was to the wall, almost as though he preferred not to have someone sneak up behind him. We were far away from the barn door; Derek must have carried me over here. How had I managed to sleep through that?

Derek followed my gaze, his eyes landing on Cade. I looked back to Derek, trying to think of something to say. "U-Uh."

"I suppose I already know that answer to that question," Derek said stiffly before I could think up anything.

I was going to apologize, point out that when I thought he was Cade I was pushing him away, but Derek didn't give me a chance. He griped me lightly and flipped onto his back, dragging me over his body.

"Wait a sec," I said, surprised.

Derek grunted, setting me on the hay next to him, so that my back was now to the wall and his to Cade and the others. I wanted to laugh at him for taking such measures but the look in his eyes stopped me.

He moved closer as I involuntarily moved back so I was pressing against the wooden wall. We were eye to eye when he stopped; his right hand planted firmly on the wall just above my shoulder and left hand cupping my face.

"D-Derek?" I blushed nervously, looking to his lips on impulse. I blushed a deeper shade of red, pulling my gaze back up to his eyes.

A cocky smile crossed his lips, but his eyes still shined with determination. "Just you try and get away from me Chloe Saunders."

There was a pause before a little bit of doubt flickered into his eyes. I knew he was wondering if he had just intimidated or scared me.

"Who's trying?" I whispered, pressing my lips softly to his, smiling a little.

I could feel his body relax in relief, but there was still an air of protectiveness around him. I laughed as his pulled me against him again, his laugh brighter than I had heard in a while. I snuggled up to him, the warmth of his chest, and his arms around me was enough to make me feel safe. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes and falling back into a deep sleep with a smile on my face. While I was drifting off Derek pressed his face into my hair, smiling.

"Where's Chloe?" Were the next words I heard as I stirred in the hay.

Blinking, I pushed myself up onto my hands, looking around over Derek's shoulder. The sun was shining brightly above, the smell of fresh air mixed with the hay. Why then, I wondered, did the atmosphere feel so dark? Simon and Tori were standing with their backs to a wall, Tori's hand holding Simon's arm tightly. What the heck? Cade was glaring from the corner, crouched in an angry stance. Oscar and Kane were standing idly by the barn door, looking, if nothing else, bored. The piece de resistance of this whole wake up scene was Tori's mother, standing in front of Tori and Simon in all her grace and subtle horror.

I looked to Derek, surprised he was sleeping through all of this, how unlike him. Wouldn't he have heard them walking before they even reached the barn? What about the cars?

"Derek?" I whispered, pushing at his shoulder.

Oscar's gaze flicked to me, interest lighting up his eyes. "I found Chloe!"

I looked at him, pushing myself back up against the wall. Fear dripped into my veins when I saw Oscar and Kane. As if to make matters worse, Jackson strode into the barn, making it a party.

"Chloe Saunders, I thought you had finally managed to escape. I suppose you are still running with this crowd?" Tori's mom spat vehemently, glaring to her daughter.

I said nothing, looking to Derek again. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep, but right now all I wanted was for him to wake up. "Derek!"

His eyes fluttered, opening slowly. A smiled crossed his face, but confusion followed quickly after.

"That was probably the deepest sleep I have ever gotten," he muttered, watching my fear filled face.

For a second, no one said anything.

"Derek," I said, sitting up so my back was against the wall, "I wish you wouldn't have slept so deeply."

He flipped over, standing up in front of me within seconds, a low growl erupting from him.

"Well, now that we all are awake, let's get going," the witch said, turning and walking out of the barn without another word.

The Edison Group's grunts poured into the barn, guns raised and pointed at each of us.

Derek didn't make a move to comply with Mrs. Enright's wishes. His hand gripped my arm, yanking me off the floor and next to him. His arm wrapped protectively around me, almost crushing me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"So Chloe's going through the family I see," Kane said, walking idly in my direction.

Both Cade and Derek bristled, watching Kane's every move. His face was clean of blood this time, I noticed, which could be good or bad. On one hand, it meant he hadn't….eaten… in a while, but on the other it meant he hadn't eaten in a while. I couldn't stop myself from shaking as he got closer, closing my eyes as though blocking him out would make him disappear.

"I wonder, Jackson!" he shouted to his brother, "Who do you think will be next? You or me? She's already covered Cade and Derek."

I flinched, pushing back against Derek, wishing that we were anywhere but here.

"Watch it," Derek growled, glaring at Kane.

I looked to Tori and Simon, who were being pulled out of the barn, neither trying to fight as guns were pointed squarely at their heads. I guessed they were using real bullets this time too.

"Sorry Derek, but you're going to have to come along this time too." Jackson was taking a rifle from one of Edison's faceless guards. He pointed the rifle at Derek and I, smiling evilly. "So let the girl go."

For some reason it looked as though Derek was the bad guy and he was holding me against my will, Jackson and Oscar were the police officers trying to save the hostage. That would be the case if this were a movie, but it wasn't. In reality I would have to step aside, or Derek would be the one who got shot by the bad guys. I pulled at his arm, tugging hard enough for him to notice.

"Derek, let go. You know they're serious."

He looked to me in surprise, before dropping his arm and stepping to the side. I looked away, glaring at Jackson. When he leveled the rifle and pulled the trigger I gasped, time slowing as Derek's eyes widened in surprise, his hand flying to his chest.

"Derek!" I shouted, reaching for him. Oscar pulled me back from behind, his arms like iron bars keeping me from Derek.

"Relax," Oscar whispered in my ear. "They're fine. Just…asleep."

They? I looked over to Cade, who was collapsed on the floor, knocked out. Derek fell a few seconds later, guards rushing forward to lug both of them out of the barn.

"No," I whispered. All of our hope and chances of escaping died when they were knocked out. Tori, Simon, and I were defiantly no chance against three werewolves and the whole of the Edison Group.

I hung my head numbly as I was dragged out of the barn, into the bright morning light. What I saw disgusted me more than anything else ever could. Derek and Cade were being pushed into crates as though they were live cargo, and loaded onto a moving truck. Simon and Tori were hustled into the truck also, both cuffed and under guard. I watched the metal door slide down, closing me off from my friends.

"What?" I asked "Why am I not with them?"

Oscar was pushing me around to another car, a long black car that looked so familiar. "Dad?" I could barely get the word out.

My father stepped from the car, his face ashen and pale. He smiled when he saw me, a small sad smile.

"How could you?" I breathed. "They're my friends! To your own daughter? How?" I screamed, unable to control myself. "I trusted you!"

He looked at me, eyes pleading for forgiveness. I glared, out of words to say, but anger rushing out in a defiant scream. How could he do this to us?

"Chloe, listen…" he started, walking towards me, arms outstretched, either for protection or to hug me. "I had to—"

I snarled at him, trying to get free from Oscar, but he had a firm grip on my arms so no matter how much I struggled it was useless.

"They are going to let you be with me," he pleaded, voice desperate. "We have to live under surveillance, but they promised not to hurt you! If I wouldn't help them they were going to lock you away forever!"

"Ha!" I laughed hysterically, "Is that what they told you? Lock me away? I think they meant kill me!"

My dad was unfazed, still begging for me to understand. "Please Chloe!"

"NO!" I screamed, pulling against Oscar, kicking and trying to wrench my arms out of his grasp. "Give me back my friends!"

"Mr. Saunders," Mrs. Enright said , "I don't think your daughter is willing to go peacefully."

"Please Chloe, calm down and come with me. It's the only way you will be safe." My dad was reaching for me again, laying his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it tightly. A little too tightly.

I looked to him again, searching his eyes. His nails dug into my shoulder, making me wince. His eyes were still pleading, but somewhat commanding. He was serious, but there was something else…? I shook my head. Now was not the time to comply with this traitor's wishes.

"No," I growled. "I want to be with my friends."

Tori's mom smiled a little, tapping Oscar's shoulder. "Take her back to the truck then."

"No!" my dad cried. "You said she would come with me!"

"You would even take her against her wishes?" She asked, feigning surprise.

He nodded, motioning to Oscar to put me in his car. I kicked and fought as Oscar complied, opening the door and shoving me inside. I was prepared to jump back out as he was closing the door, but instead he slid into the back seat next to me. "What—" I started, gritting my teeth and turning to exit the other side. To my semi-surprise Kane opened the door and sat on my other side.

"Sit tight Chloe, there's nowhere else for you to go." Kane said, rolling down the window and setting his arm on it like Cade. "You'll be back in the lab in no time."

I tried to make myself as small as possible so I wouldn't be touching either of the beasts, but the back seat was too small. I felt trapped, which I was, and suffocated by their looming and dangerous presence. At the sound of my dad shutting his door and starting the car I remembered what had happened so long ago. Cade and I were standing at the door to his previous 'home' the metal locks clicking open.

"These aren't for me. They're for my other brothers. They're a little less….civilized." He had said when I asked about the locks.

I sat in the car, fear pooling around me. There was no doubt that these two held a certain smell about them, of dread and death. Kane sniffed, looking to me. I tried to look away but he caught my gaze. "No need to be afraid. We won't hurt you." The sinister threat in his voice was barley even hidden, if hidden at all.

We sat in the car like this, silent, for what felt like hours, but may have only been a few minutes, before the car pulled into a gas station. I didn't move, staring down at my lap. There was no sense in fighting, my friends would just be punished for it. My dad opened Oscar's door, a grim frown on his face.

"If you two could just let me and my daughter spend the last stretch of the trip to the Edison Group by ourselves…" he inquired.

Oscar shrugged and got out, but Kane looked at my dad suspiciously. "And what's to stop you from driving away?"

"My friends?" I muttered under my breath.

Kane laughed deeply. "I think he's already proved that he doesn't care for them."

I stayed silent. That was true, so what could I say against it?

"I just want Chloe to be safe, and if following your orders ensures that, you can be sure I'm going to do it." He said. His voice didn't waver, it was serious and truthful.

I couldn't believe he was doing this. How could he, I wondered for the hundredth time that morning.

Kane hesitated before nodding and exiting the car also.

A few minutes later and my dad and I were alone in the car, speeding down the highway after the truck that held my friends. He smiled at me in the rearview mirror, a renewed smile.

"What are you so happy about?" I snapped, looking away.

He laughed heartily. "Well, you're here and not there," he said motioning to the truck.

He knew what I wanted to know, so I waited for him to say more.

"When I reached the town you said you were in the Edison Group stopped me, saying they had you and your friends."

Surprise, surprise.

"They said if I stayed silent about the whole thing and pursued no ends that I could live safely with you, but I would have to give up your friends. The only one with guaranteed safety was you. I agreed, of course."

"Why? You gave up my friends! You should have just left me to die!" I snarled, throwing myself against the door of the car angrily. I rolled the window down and let the wind hit my face at full force.

"But Chloe," he said in a duh-you-should-know-this voice, "If I were to let them have you and your friends, who would help me rescue you? This way, we are on the outside to break them out."

I said nothing for a moment, startled. Break them out? He saved me so I could, in turn, save them? If the Edison Group had already known where we were it was true that all of us would be in the lab if my dad hadn't made the deal. This way, I could still help them! "Dad!" I cried, throwing my arms around him and the seat, hugging him fiercely.

"I may not understand the whole situation, which you better explain later, but I'm sure as hell not going to let some wackos experiment on innocent kids! I couldn't do otherwise and still call myself a father!"

I felt tears spilling down my face and hopes fill my heart, but I quickly wiped them away and quenched it. Now wasn't the time to be happy, there was still a big task ahead of us yet. How was I going to save my friends?

"We can't wait to get to the Labs because then we will never see the light of day again. " I said, a commanding tone seeping into my voice. I had to be the leader here now that I was the only one left. "We have to do it before we reach there."

"Should we stop the cars?" my dad asked, glancing at me with a sad respect and surprise. "Grown up now, aren't you?"

"The circumstance calls for it," I said sharply, thinking hard. "We can't stop the cars. It gives them a chance to attack back. We have to catch them by surprise."

"How are we going to free your friends without stopping the cars?" Dad asked, incredulous.

I paused, and idea forming in my head, a very dangerous half-baked idea. The kind of idea that only worked in the movies. "Liz!"

"Liz?" Dad asked.

I shook my head, sitting in the back seat with my legs crossed and closing my eyes. "Ask questions later. Drive now."

I thought about Liz, picturing her. I didn't have anything to summon her with, but I had done it so many times, maybe she would hear me calling?

"Liz…" I whispered, reaching out with my mind. I felt something warm and friendly. "Liz."

I felt her presence, strong and clear. Opening my eyes slowly I saw her sitting next to me, a broad smile on her face.

"You found your dad!" she cried, smiling.

I nodded, grinning at her. "I did. But now I'm still in trouble. The others are too. Could you help?"

"Anything for you guys," Liz said firmly.

I pointed out the window at the large moving truck. "Could you check inside the truck? Tori, Simon, Derek and Cade should be there. Tell me who else is, and if Cade and Derek are awake."

"Cade?" she asked, moving back so she was floating half out of the car. "Oh well, fill me in later."

I nodded as she flew out, heading for the truck.

"Chloe…" Dad said nervously, sending furtive glances my way.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "You remember our old basement? How I was afraid to be down there?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the imaginary people I saw were real. They were ghosts."

"Ghosts…Chloe, are you joking with me? Do you really need to be in the hospital?" Dad asked, griping the wheel of the car with white knuckles.

"Dad!" I snapped. "I'm serious. I'm a necromancer. For lack of better words, I see dead people."

He went white, unable to speak.

"Just believe in me, okay?" I asked, gripping his shoulder. "You'll see."

Liz appeared again, tugging my shirt. "They're there; Derek and the other boy are in crates, how barbaric. Just like the Edison Group to treat kids like animals. Two guards with guns are there too, watching over Tori and Simon, who are handcuffed."

"The guns, are there real bullets?" I asked, nervously.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I couldn't ask."

"Okay." I thought for a moment. "So Dad, Liz is here. She was with me and the others, but the Edison Group killed her. And some other kids for that matter; But she's going to help us. There are two guards with loaded guns in the truck. All I need for you to do is to pull right up behind the truck, close enough for, say, I don't know, me to climb across?"

"No," he said sternly. "Too dangerous."

"Dad, this is serious. Man up. I have to do this, besides, I'll have help. Liz will help me."

Dad hesitated, clearly unsure of whether or not to believe me. After a few seconds he threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head. "Fine, whatever, you see dead people and want to be in an action movie. Fine, I'll help you jump to your death."

"I'm not going to die," I said, climbing into the front seat. "Okay, Liz, I need you to open the sliding metal door, the back of the truck. Dad, try to stay in the blind spot so the driver can't see what we're doing right away."

They both nodded, Liz heading for the door and my Dad pulling up so the front bumped of his car was only inches away from the truck. Liz, incidentally, was protruding from the hood of our car as she waited to open the door. I asked her why she didn't do it when she flew back to me.

"Don't you think it would be better for you to be ready to jump in when I open it? You've got to hit the guards with the element of surprise, and I feel like they won't wait for you to climb safely in."

"True." I pushed the passenger door open, surprised that the wind didn't shut it.

My dad caught my look of surprise. "The truck's blocking most of the wind, but you're probably going to fall off the hood of the car."

I ignored him, Liz taking both my hands in hers and gripping them tightly. "Are you strong enough to do this?" I asked, my stomach flipping with nerves. This was a life and death situation, in more ways than one.

"Yes, I'll put my whole being into holding onto you." She sounded determined, but a little unsure.

I swallowed, feeling her drag me out of the car, pulling me quickly in the air so my feet were dangling above the road. Before I had time to feel scared I was sitting on the hood of the car, Liz's form wavering a little.

"That took a lot," she admitted.

I said nothing, trying to keep myself together. "Hot!" I blurted, pulling my hands off the metal hood. It was burning hot! Crouching so only my shoes were touching as I tipped forward and backward, my balance harder to keep in this position. Every few seconds I would steady myself with my hands, ignoring the burning sensation. "Hurry please!" I yelled, the wind whipping me in the face, forcing tears out of my eyes.

Liz nodded, grabbing the small rope on the truck door and unlatching something, pulling the door wide open. All eyes were on me as I stood shakily, eyeing the small gap between bumpers. What seemed small was big enough when you were going eighty miles an hour. I couldn't stand up all the way, the wind threatening to push me right off the car. I yelped as the car hit a bump, I would have lost my balance completely if Liz wouldn't have grabbed my shoulders and pushed me ahead. I closed my eyes and jumped, landing face first on the metal floor.

"Ow" I moaned, pushing myself up onto my knees and standing up to face the guards.

They were looking at me in surprise and amusement, but neither radioed the driver. Why should they? Both of them could easily take me on by themselves. That was, of course, if Liz wasn't here. Both guns were pulled cleanly out of their hands, one tossed to me.

I blanched as I caught it, keeping my fingers far from the trigger. As if I was going to shoot this! I didn't waste a second, lunging forward and swinging the butt of the gun at one guards head as Liz did the same to the other. Both men were too surprised to react, slumping to the floor, out cold after they were clocked with the guns.

"That," I breathed, "was easier than I thought it would be."

"Chloe!" Tori shouted, angry for some reason.

I handed the gun to Liz, thanking her quickly before looking to Simon and Tori. "Oh," I said, looking back to Liz, "Make sure they stay knocked out."

"Chloe Saunders!" Tori roared again, struggling to stand without using her hands. "How could you do something so dangerous?"

I looked at her in surprise for a second. "What?"

"I mean," she said a little flustered, "You could have died. Not that I would care."

I smiled, looking from them to the wooden crates. Now I had to free them.

"Here!" Liz said, tossing me a set of keys.

I tossed them back to her. "Please take care of them, I'll try to wake up Cade and Derek."

"Oh well, I suppose the one who can be seen and heard should do that." Liz laughed, fiddling with Tori's handcuffs.

"Liz?" Tori breathed, looking to me.

I nodded, not paying attention. "Later Tori." I studied the crate, noticing that it wasn't nailed shut, it had one wall that slid in. I hooked my fingers through the wooden board, pulling up. It slid free, but not without effort. I pulled it far enough up, then crouched down and peered into the crate. Derek was sitting, looking at me with furious eyes. I pulled back in surprise, falling onto my butt.

"I thought you said they were asleep?" I asked, looking to Liz.

She shrugged again. "I didn't really spend my time checking and its dark in those crates.

I looked back to Derek, smiling shakily. "Hey."

"You!" he snarled, crawling out of the crate and gripping my arm lightly, but still firmly. "Don't think I didn't see what you just did!"

"What?" I snapped, "Rescue you?"

"No!" he yelled "Jumped in here from a car! Dangerous!"

I paused for a second, and then I laughed. "You know, Tori said the same thing! You guys agree on something!"

No one else but Liz and I seemed to find this funny, but we both laughed nonetheless. Well, I guess the others could only see me laughing, but whatever.

"Come on," I said "We have to get out of here."

Simon was pulling open Cade's crate, barley getting it open before Cade burst out and hugged me. "That was so cool!"

"At least someone thinks so," I said, smiling at him.

Derek grunted, jerking me to his side again. "So how do we get out of here?"

I looked back at my dad, who was motioning for us to hurry up. "Jump?"

Derek didn't even take more than a second to answer. "No."

I glanced back at my dad's car. "I guess it would be kind of hard to do that from here."

"So what do we do now?" Simon asked, putting his hand on the wall to steady himself.

The truck bumped down the road, unsettling all of us. How were we all going to get into my dad's car?

Tori pulled at my sleeve, pointing to my car. "What's your dad doing?"

Dad was pointing somewhat ahead of the truck, waving a little wildly. I walked closer to the edge, looking at him. "What?" I whispered.

He was waving wildly again, motioning for me to move back. I just stared, confused, until the truck drifted to the side and began turning to the right. At the dangerous speed we were going, the truck tipped a little. I gasped, toppling over and sliding across the floor. The others fell as well, crashing against each other and the wall.

"Chloe!" Derek shouted, crawling towards me as I tried to stop myself from sliding out of the truck. "Hold on!"

I pressed my fingers against the metal, pulling myself away from the edge. I was making progress until the truck pulled out of its turn, leaving an exit on the highway I assume, and hit a bump. I lost my grip in the floor, jerking into the air and sliding backwards. "Derek!" I cried, my feet going over the edge.

His hand gripped mine, pulling me back into the truck. I clutched at his shirt, breathing heavily, my heart beating wildly.

"Thanks…" I said.

Derek frowned, standing and helping me up. "Now what?"

"Aren't you the one who makes the plans?" I muttered, brushing off my pants and looking at the others. "Who's got any ideas?"

"Stop the truck and make a break for your car?" Simon asked.

Derek nodded slowly. "That may be the only way we can all get there relatively safely."

"How can we stop the truck without alerting Tori's mom?" I asked.

Tori huffed. "Be quick guys, we don't have a lot of time!"

"You know," Liz said, hovering by my side, "I could knock the driver out and stop the truck."

"Really?" I asked. "That just might work, but do you think you can handle the truck?"

"Just press down on the brake, how hard could it be?" She said, starting to drift towards the front of the truck.

I nodded, thinking. "We won't have much time, so everyone hurry as fast as possible."

"Oh," I said, remembering that they couldn't hear Liz. "Liz is going to stop the truck, okay?"

As I said it the truck began to slow drastically down. I motioned for my dad to stop, noticing he was slowing as well. The truck lurched to a stop, throwing us all back into the crates. Simon helped Tori up, heading for my Dad's car. Cade gave me a hand, practically dragging me from the truck. Simon had already thrown the back door open, scrambling in with Tori. Derek got in on the other side, leaving one seat open for me and Cade.

"Um…" I said, hesitating.

Derek opened his door again, getting out and grabbing me from behind. He sat back down, holding me firmly in his lap.

"Alright, Cade get in," I said, looking ahead at the other cars, which were slowing and looking back at us.

Cade snarled, dragging Simon and Tori out of the car and getting in himself, taking the middle seat next to Derek and me.

"God!" Tori shouted, getting in next to Cade. "What a complete waste of time!"

Simon shrugged taking the front passenger seat and closing the door.

"Are we all settled?" Dad asked, looking back at me disapprovingly.

"Go Dad!" I yelled, the cars ahead beginning to turn around.

He nodded, hitting the gas and turning the car sharply around. I felt my nerves jumping a long with my heart, we were free! Dad kept increasing the speed, heading down the road at nearly 90 mph. When he turned onto the highway and began weaving through the other cars I knew we were safe. Maybe the Edison Group would follow us for the rest of our lives, but with my dad behind us, they couldn't do a thing. Finally we could all just live safely!

"Now," Cade said, "Why couldn't I sit with Chloe?"

Derek growled back, trying to pull me even closer to him than I already was.

"Chloe getting all the attention again," Tori muttered, looking out the window angrily.

Cade turned to her, an interesting look on his face. I watched as he gripped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. She gasped, his face only centimeters away.

"Do you want some of this Honey?" He asked, voice deep and gruff.

When he let go of her face, laughing heartily, Tori blushed and said nothing.

Now that was something interesting, Tori having nothing to say.

"Chloe…"Dad started, glancing to me in the rearview mirror.

I smiled. "Okay, so the boy in front with you is Simon. His brother is Derek…uh…the one I'm sitting on…"

I paused for a second, blushing. "Uh, that's Tori, you know her mom, and Cade's next to me."

"Simon and Derek are brothers? Derek, you look a lot more like Cade than Simon." Dad focused back on the road, taking an exit but only just reducing his speed enough to make it.

Derek sighed. "Cade and I are…biological brothers. I was adopted by Simon's dad."

"Well I better hear the whole story when we are somewhere safe." Dad said.

After a few minutes of silence, Derek nudged me. I looked down at him, being quite high up from sitting on his lap was a little different than usual. "What?"

"Don't you think you should tell him?" He whispered, a light blush creeping across his face.

I knew it took a lot for him to ask something like that, but there was no way I was going to tell my dad that I was dating a werewolf. "No."

Derek glared, pinching my arm. I looked away from him, instead staring at the road. He would just have to deal with it.

"Mr. Saunders?" Derek said, looking around my shoulder into the mirror.

I froze. He wouldn't.

"I'll be sure to take good care of your daughter in the future, because I love her." With that his hand went to the back of my neck as he looked up at me, pulling me down so my lips met his.

My Dad coughed furiously, the car swerving on the road. Simon burst out laughing, Tori smiled, and Cade sighed.

What an interesting life we were all going to have together, I thought as I kissed Derek passionately back, closing my eyes.


	21. Authors Note

Okay everyone! This is not a chapter, sorry about that, but I did want to alert you to the fact that this story is over. Sorry. BUT I'm writing the sequel, Brothers Should Share.

I hope you guys will read and review

Please join me for the sequel :)

Thanks

LHL.


End file.
